<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter is Coming by Greeneyeslady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016825">Winter is Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady'>Greeneyeslady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Death, Desire, Dragon Queen against Queen of the North, F/M, Jon is a Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Love, Remorse, Revenge, Wars, queen of the north</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodraven sees all, but the one he needs the most is not his like another. The God of Death receives his message to intervene, a child will be born with the blood of the First Men and the Kings of Old. Magic has come to the world once again. Who has the most to give a Dragon, a Wolf, a Lion, or a Stag? Death and hatred feels the heart of many. The lands are in chaos for there is no hope without justice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark &amp; Jaqen H’ghar, Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bravos)</p>
<p> The message was clear as the sun shines bright. The child will be born in the North. The old man stood to walk the long halls to enter the room of his trusted men. Training hard everyday no matter their injuries or duties. He walks to one to pull him away so he follows the old man to another room in silence.</p>
<p> The old man hands him a bag then a pouch of coins. Looking to the old man he waits for the words to be spoken.</p>
<p> “A child will be born in the North, Winterfell. A special child that will require our protection at any cost. Blend in to the town and keep your eye on the child. Things as we know will change within the years to come. When this happens bring the child here.” The old man said as the young man gives a nod to leave the room.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Winterfell 5 years later)</p>
<p> Jon was laying in bed with a dark hair girl beside him. He smiles to see her sound asleep. For the last five years she has been the best thing in his life. Everyday she would make him smile. He will miss her terribly but one day he will see her again.</p>
<p> He has his things packed to leave so he does quietly not to wake her. She cried herself to sleep on his chest just a few hours ago. He turns to look at her once more with his uncle lord Stark waiting for him at the door.</p>
<p> “Jon,..it is time to go my boy.” His uncle said in a low voice.</p>
<p> Jon knew a few moons ago about his parents being Rhagear and Lyanna. But no one else did, not even lady Stark. He begged his uncle to learn of his fathers side and where he came from and with him pleading everyday his uncle gave into his wishes.</p>
<p> Walking out from the castle Jon and Ned mounts their horses to ride out the gates to head toward White Harbor.</p>
<p> After days and nights he was excited to see the large bay of water in his sights.</p>
<p> “Are we here uncle?” Jon asked with excitement.</p>
<p> “Yes we are my boy. Come, I need to introduce you to some one. Jon listen to me before we go inside. I love you as one of my own. You are of my blood and you always have a home here in the North and Winterfell. Never forget that or us,..we are your family same as the Targaryens.” Ned said looking straight at Jon.</p>
<p> Jon nods and gives a smile to walk behind Ned into a a room. There stood an older man with a sword on his side looking straight at him. Jon grabs his uncle’s hand as he does not know what to think of the man before him.</p>
<p> “Ser Barristan Selmy, this is my nephew King Jaeherys Targaryen III. In the North his name is Jon Snow.” Ned said as Ser Barristan walks over to the boy to really look at him closely. </p>
<p> Jon doesn’t know what to expect. So he holds on to his uncles hand harder.</p>
<p> “Your Grace,..I knew your grandfather, your father and mother. I served them and now it is my duty to serve you. I will teach you the ways of your father. I will protect you with my life.” He said as he bows before the ten your old King.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> Ned left, his eyes and heart were full of tears. Saying good bye to his sister’s son was extremely hard. He debated over the matter for awhile to tell Jon his heritage and then when he did the boy was curious to know his fathers life. The ways a great King should be. He could not do this himself. When he had to go to Kings Landing a few moons ago he took a great chance to speak with Ser Barristan alone.</p>
<p> (Past)</p>
<p> “May I speak to you Ser Barristan?” Ned asked as he nods to walk away with lord Stark.</p>
<p> “What is it lord Stark” He asked kindly.</p>
<p> “The Targaryens,...have you heard rumors of Viserys and Daenerys?” Ned asked with caution.</p>
<p> “There are rumors but no proof. Why are you asking?” Ser Barristan asked looking straight at Ned.</p>
<p> “Tell me honestly, if a heir of the Targaryen was found,..in your heart,..would you be loyal to him? Could you be loyal to him?” Ned asked and waited for his response.</p>
<p> “Your talking treason lord Stark.” He said in a tone.</p>
<p> “No I am not. What I am asking you man to man is if a heir of the Targaryen blood still lives would you be loyal to him. Quit the kingsguards for Robert to join a true blood Targaryen? To train him, teach him the was of house Targaryen?” Ned asked looking to the man seriously.</p>
<p> “I loved Rhagear like my son. I honestly would say yes,..I would.” He said convincingly. </p>
<p> (Present)</p>
<p> Ned had a lot on his mind but he knew his family would want answers back home. Arya would be a mess to handle for a few days. Catlyn would be happy Jon was gone. But he himself feels the pain of letting him go. ‘Uncle I love you and Arya very much. I will come home again I promise. I swore to Arya too.’ ‘Jon listen to Ser Barristan, he knows everything of your father, good and bad. I told you of your family in the North and especially of your mother. But remember you are of my blood same as the Targaryens never forget that Winter is Coming.’ </p>
<p> “My lord he will be fine and in good hands.” Jory said with a nod.</p>
<p> “Aye,..he is but he will be missed.” Ned said as they continued riding to Winterfell.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Kings Landing) </p>
<p> (Six years later)</p>
<p> Arya was tired and sweat dripping down her face like no other. She had to practice everyday to get better at swords play and it was exhausting. Her dancing instructor was very hard on her she thought. But she would never quit. Never.</p>
<p> Everything happened so fast it was like a dream, a very bad dream playing out in front of her eyes. </p>
<p> “Run Arya,..run now!” He yells at her so she does. Running through the halls to reach her rooms all she sees is her people being killed. Blood on the walls, the floors, on peoples faces, backs. She sees necks with their throats cut wide open. Her people are yelling and screaming with soldiers chasing them down to slice a sword through their backs. </p>
<p> ‘Run, just run.’ She tells herself when she finally reaches the gates to be within the city. She runs through the crowds to look for a place to hide. She finds one in a dark corner. She sits trying to understand what had happen to replay everything that she seen and heard.</p>
<p> ‘Soldiers demanding to take her to her fathers, Syrio fighting those men and yelling for her to run. Her people were dead and those men were laughing while doing it. She just sat there and tried not to cry.</p>
<p> It has been five days hiding in corners with nothing to eat but scraps thrown on the ground. She had to be fast to even get a pinch of bread before the dogs or birds. She heard the bells ring with everyone running so she followed to see her father coming out to face the new King Joffery. She heard King Robert had died and her father was a traitor. But she knew that not to be true. </p>
<p> Standing dirty as one could be she looks to see her sister. Wearing a pretty dress and jewels. ‘Why is she up there?’ She thought and by the Queen and King Joffery.</p>
<p> Hearing the roaring of the crowd she sees them make her father bend to his knees and the sword. She was in shock. No words came to her when she felt someone crab her. She could not move as her fathers head was apart from his body. Sansa fell to the ground and they stuck her fathers head on a spike for everyone to see. </p>
<p> That was last thing she recalls before she sees darkness.</p>
<p> She woke to feel sick to her stomach. She didn’t know where she was or who took her. She stayed on the bed and didn’t move or even speak. She heard someone in the room but didn’t care.</p>
<p> “Lady Arya you need to eat or at least drink something.” The voice said but she still laid there in silence.</p>
<p> “I will keep you safe from the Baratheon’s and Lannisters. They will not find you,..no one will.” He said as she turns to look at the man sitting in a chair in the room.</p>
<p> “Who are you?” She asked looking around to feel her self to be rocking on her bed.</p>
<p> “Jaqen H’ghar. You are safe with me.” He said to hand her a bowl of soup.</p>
<p> “My father,..they.” She said with tears spilling down her face.</p>
<p> “Yes I know. Your sister Sansa told the Queen your family was to return back to Winterfell. She still wants to marry the King. Your father has paid the price of her wants. And so will you. I will not keep secrets from you but I do need you to trust me.” He said looking to her from his seat.</p>
<p> “Why am I here?” She asked eating some broth with swollen eyes.</p>
<p> “I am assigned to protect you since you were born. And I have. It did take me a few days to find you after leaving your dancing instructor. But I did find you. And now we are going to Bravos until it is time for you to go home back to Winterfell.” He said as she looks to him with a confused expression.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>Sansa was sitting there with red eyes. Her father was dead. Joffery was laughing about it with the one they call the Hound. But she would bare with it. But her father was no traitor, she knew him to be loyal with honor and respect.</p>
<p> “Sansa have you any whereabouts of your sister?” Asked the Queen.</p>
<p> “No your Grace. The last I knew she was with her dancing instructor as I told you.” Sansa said standing like a lady should in the presence of the Queen.</p>
<p> “She has not been found, she is to young to out on her own. If yo hear anything you let me know immediately.” The Queen said with a smirk as she walks out from Sansa’s room.</p>
<p> ‘Father what have you done to deserve such fate.’ Sansa asked as she turns to walk toward her window trying to forget the image in her mind of her father.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> Arya was still on her bed with her eyes closed thinking of home. She hopes her two wolves made it back to Winterfell. She has missed the two, Ghost and Nymeria. Lady was killed because of Joffery and Sansa’s lies the same as Mycah. </p>
<p> ‘I should of never left Winterfell.’ She said with tears rolling from her eyes. At the moment she feels her heart torn to pieces and prays it will hurt like this no more.</p>
<p> There was a knock on her door so she went to open it to see the man called Jaqen. He steps in to sit in the chair and for her to sit in the edge of the bed.</p>
<p> “To protect you I must teach you. But you will no longer be Arya Stark until it is time for you to be so. The training is hard, brutal, painful. You must learn to see before  one acts, to know what to expect when to expect it and how it will happen before it does. To know your surroundings at all times. To watch without watching. To expect the unexpected. You need to become no one.” Jaqen said calmly. </p>
<p> “What?” Arya said with squinting eyes.</p>
<p> “Let’s begin.” He said as he stood to take her hand.</p>
<p> (Pentos)</p>
<p> “Ja that is good now rotate to stop the third sword without tripping.” Ser Barristan said when Ja was in a tight position.</p>
<p> Jaehaerys was tired as he did as instructed. Two was easy but three swords was a work out. Ser Barristan never went easy on him. Never let him win either. These last six years was incredible with them traveling around from city to city seeing the different lands. Different cultures in which people held. </p>
<p> He can speak old Valyrian, Bravosi which Bravos was a different place then Westeros. They went to Bravos and stayed for two years after they met. He learned to fight differently with different weapons. </p>
<p> Now they are in Pentos waiting to meet the rest of his family his aunt and uncle. The two last Targaryens besides him. They did meet a few years ago but Ser Barristan didn’t stay long with Viserys always suggesting he should be King. </p>
<p> Daenerys was beautiful as he had stared at her like a fool. For moons they write to each other to just talk about their days. When they would meet again. Ser Barristan saw how intrigued I was with her so he had to explain a few things to me.</p>
<p> “Ja yes I know she is beautiful and your aunt. Targaryens marry their sisters and so on but you are still to young to make choices like this. Wait is all I am asking. You need to become a man before these thoughts enter your mind. Let your eye explore the beauty of one on the inside and not just the outside before jumping into a commitment of a life time.” He said one night at the table.</p>
<p> “But she wants to be Queen of the seven kingdoms. She said it was her destiny.” Ja said eating his dinner.</p>
<p> “So did Viserys, he wants to rule the same as Daenerys, but you are the one heir to the Iron Throne. Think before you act.” He said to boy.</p>
<p> Ja has done what he has asked. Made no promises to marry Daenerys or to anyone as he is only 16 name days old. Instead they are gathering information, allies, men, weapons. He soon will be 17, more a man than the day before but he will have everything ready and perfect before he takes his throne or to marry anyone.</p>
<p> “Ja come they are here.” He was told as he hurries to the manor.</p>
<p> Walking inside he greets his family with a kiss to Dany on her cheek and only words to Viserys. A servant shows up to give Ser Barristan some letters. </p>
<p> A servant shows them to a sitting room and serves them some drinks. Ja looks to see Ser Barristan in the other room reading letters when he suddenly looks like a ghost.</p>
<p> “Ser Barristan what is it?” Ja asks to not get a response. Ja looks worried when he sees Barristan holding on to a chair.</p>
<p> “Ser Barristan?” He asked as the room got silent.</p>
<p> “Ja,..I have terrible news of Westeros. King Robert had died,..his son Joffery was announced to be King. But lord Ned Stark wrote to say he is not the rightful heir as he is the son of Cersei and Jamie Lannister. He sent letters to lord Stannis to name him King until you come of age to take your realm.” “That is not bad news at all. Surprising of the Lannisters to do such a thing as it is not a custom in Westeros.” Viserys said with a smile but Barristan was looking to Ja with sad eyes.</p>
<p> “Is there more?” Ja asked taking a sip of wine.</p>
<p> “Ja I don’t know how to tell you.” He said walking toward Ja and not looking at no one else.</p>
<p> “House Stark is gone,...they are dead.” He said looking to Ja. </p>
<p> Jaeherys stood with his mouth held opened in shock.</p>
<p> “How?” He said in a whispery voice.</p>
<p> “Ned beheaded in Kings Landing. Robb and Catlyn killed at the Red Wedding at the Twins. Bran and Rickon burned alive at Winterfell. It said Sansa Stark has married Tyrion Lannister.” Barristan said with sadness.</p>
<p> “Jaeherys I know they were your family but we are here. We are family. We must stick with the plan to regain back the Iron Throne.” Said Dany trying to calm Jaeherys down as he leaves to go up stairs.</p>
<p> Jon could not hold on to his feelings. He stood against the wall and cried. He was a man but this was something he had to do. It hurt it hurt badly to know the fate of more of his family. ‘Arya,..was she alive or dead? He didn’t say or would not say. He couldn’t ask,..he didn’t want to know what happened to her.’ Sliding down the wall he remembers her sleeping in his bed looking at her so pretty, still laying on his chest. She was so tiny to others her age as she was born early. Her little hands, dark brown hair and she had the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. </p>
<p> He laid on the floor curled into a ball. His heart filled with pain and anger. He closed his eyes to remember them once more the way they were before letting it stay in the past. ‘We are family’ Dany had said. And she is right. They are the family I have left.’ Ja thinks as he stays curled on the floor.</p>
<p>Xxxx</p>
<p>(Bravos)</p>
<p> The old man walks into a room to begin his part of breaking down a child of 11 name days old. This needs to be done to have her ready as the Bloodraven has seen what will come of the new world. </p>
<p> Arya is standing there looking around at the others waiting for her turn to talk about her day in the market. The old man looks to Jaqen with a nod toward Arya for them two to follow him through the halls. Finally reaching a room Arya was told to stand.</p>
<p> “Today you will listen as I speak. Do not move, do not speak no matter what you feel in your heart. No expression will be seen on your face. If you fail you will be whipped with this cane until you do as I ask.” The old man said holding his own face with no expression as he begins.</p>
<p> Jaqen takes her little arms to tie them to a chain for her to be held in place. She is scared and doesn’t know what will happen.</p>
<p> “House Stark is no more. Dead is your father, your mother, and three brothers. Your sister has married a Lannister.” He said easily with her failing miserably. </p>
<p> Jaqen strikes her with the cane to do it again and again.</p>
<p> “Stop! Stop! It’s not true!” She yells with tears falling from her face.</p>
<p> “It is true, I will not lie to you. Bran and Rickon were burned alive at Winterfell and now hang at the gates for all to see.” He said as she looks to him with more tears as she feels the cane once again.</p>
<p> Jaqen is tending to her wounds as she sits in a chair in a deep trans. It went on for hours it seemed. She felt nothing. No love, no hate, no pain,..nothing. </p>
<p> “You are still someone and you need to become no one. Until then this must be done to protect you.” He said as he left her in her state to walk out of the room.</p>
<p> After that day Arya Stark was a name of the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been five years she has lived in the House of Black and White. They have taught her many things to survive. Of the Gods and Death. She has skills, knowledge, four languages she has learned. How to work with poisons and potions, what they do to one, how to cure another. </p>
<p> She can see when one lies or is hiding something. To read one’s face, eyes, the curve of ones lips. The last five years she was put through hell but the return is very much rewarding. </p>
<p> The old man stands with her at the docks to hand her a bag and pouch of coins.</p>
<p> “You are Arya Stark of Winterfell. No One is with in you always when needed. You know what you need to do and when the time comes we will be by your side but until then you must do this to regain your title, lands and your people back in the North. Go lady Arya the Gods are watching over you.” The old man said as she turns to look at Jaqen. </p>
<p> “I will see you again. But you need to do what needs to be done first.” He said as she gives the two a nod to walk on board to the boat.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> She steps off the ship to buy two horses, supplies, and some warmer clothes from White Harbor town. Looking around the people seemed to be unhappy. She was told of the new Queen Cersei Lannister instead of Baratheon. The way she has put Westeros into chaos with higher taxes and small wars. People are being feed scraps, to receive hardly any coin for their work. Living in poorly conditions.</p>
<p> She has been told great many things to help her on her journey. But first she needs to find someone the three eyed raven told her to find.</p>
<p> Yes her brother Bran is alive as he came to her in her sleep the same as Ghost and Nymeria. At first she didn’t understand what was happening to her but then the old man explained about the Bloodraven and what he told him.</p>
<p> After years of practice she can warg into her wolves at will. And Bran is around within any animal in sight right by her side when needed. </p>
<p> She saddles her horse to begin her journey to find a man called Sandor or known as the Hound. This is where she begins.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>Tyrion walks out on the balcony where he finds Jae looking out over Meereen. These last past years he has seen and learned much. </p>
<p> “Your Grace she is with him once again.” Tyrion said standing besides his King.</p>
<p> “Daario and Daenerys think they can hide behind closed doors. Ser Barristan warned me what she has done a few times but I didn’t believe him.” Jae said with a smirk.</p>
<p> “Her beauty is hard to look beyond your Grace. What do you want to do?” Tyrion asked Jae with his hands behind his back.</p>
<p> “Let her be,..are time together has grown apart. I was young and she was by my side. It was going to happen sooner than later. But at least she is not my Queen by marriage. She has the title to help take back the Iron Throne and no more.” Jae said as he turns walk back inside his chambers.</p>
<p> “Your Grace,..I need to ask just in case a situation occurs but when was the last time you and her were,..well..intimate with one another?” Tyrion asked with a funny face.</p>
<p> “Why you ask such a thing?” Jae said getting a drink.</p>
<p> “If a child is born we need to know who the father will be?” He said in a lower voice looking off in another direction.</p>
<p> “I see,..yes a child. Well two weeks ago. Before that it was two moons ago I believe. But we have been together these past few years and yet there has been no signs of a child. I am careful but I admit to make a mistake once in awhile.: Jae said as he thought about it.</p>
<p> “Your Grace is there a chance another could be with your child?” He asked pouring himself a cup of wine.</p>
<p> “I have only been with her and no other these past three years. Before a few servants but I was careful of my needs. I won’t whore my way to make a kingdom. Where is Varys?” Jae asked as they walk to another room where maps and papers lay around.</p>
<p> “I am here your Grace. The ships will be ready in six moons to take a voyage to Dragonstone. Word is there is no one looking over the castle,..it has been abandoned. The fields are bare,..no people left on the island.” Varys says looking at his papers in hand.</p>
<p> “This is not good. We need to have food and supplies sent over now as soon as we can to prepare for our arrival. Take care of it and get back with me.” He said as he dismisses the two.</p>
<p> Jae sits and thinks when they arrived to Meereen. It was a nightmare. Danny went behind his back and burned many nobles to gain the respect of the slaves. He was gone out riding his dragon Miro checking out the lands. When he returned three days later he could not believe what he seen.</p>
<p> (Past)</p>
<p> “They need to know who their Queen is and I won’t tolerate being over looked by no nobles.” She said with a tone.</p>
<p> “You are Queen because I say,..you can’t go out and burn nobles to the ground because they don’t bend the knee to you. You must win them over.” Jae said looking at her angrily and with a sickening stomach.</p>
<p> “Raja is my dragon and does as I command same with Viserys and Vega. We have our dragons to rule the world Jaeherys. Why can’t you see this. We can have it all.” She said looking into his eyes.</p>
<p> “Not like this,..this is not the way to rule.” Jae said in a higher tone.</p>
<p> (Present)</p>
<p> He has seen the power rise in her as she is known to burn those for respect, but in her mind she believes it to be for love of the people. This is not love of the people but fear.</p>
<p> These last five years he wonders if he chose right. But the last two years he has had Tyrion and Varys by his side to help guide him.</p>
<p> Dany and Viserys have their opinions on the matters but he calls the shots on everything when he is around and when he is not he must clean up the mess that was caused.</p>
<p>Varys told him privately one day he would be a great king one day. He would be known to all of Westeros and beyond but not with Viserys and Daenerys by his side. </p>
<p> (Past)</p>
<p> “Your Grace I told you I would be truthful to you and only you. Don’t marry Daenerys. Please change your mind before it is to late. She is beautiful and young but her desire is not truly for the people but for power. I can see it in her eyes. Viserys is more so,...one day he will come for you after you sit on the Iron Throne. I am afraid they both will.” Varys said with open eyes.</p>
<p> Jae thought about it for a few days when they came up to give Daenerys the title Queen, to by time not to marry so quickly and wait, to hold a feast at Kings Landing for all to see. This is how she received her title as a bargain.</p>
<p> (Present)</p>
<p> Words of his birth is spreading along with the numbers of his army and three dragons. He had to fight hard to gain trust, to gain men an army so he did. It took five years and he is not going to give up his birth right.</p>
<p> Now they had to wait to go to Dragonstone and from there he will have the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> “Why do you want me to come with you? You are a hateful little bitch if I remember correctly.” The Hound said caring a heavy log toward a wood pile.</p>
<p> “I can give you coins, a home, food and ale. I need some one and I want that person to be you. Will you travel with me to the Twins?” She asked waiting for his answer.</p>
<p> “That’s all,..just to travel?” He asked with a grunt.</p>
<p> “Yes, and if you decide to stay than you can stay.” She said walking away to get on her horse.</p>
<p> “That butchers boy,..I was given orders by the Queen.” He said looking toward her.</p>
<p> “I know now, are you coming?” She said with a grin.</p>
<p> “For fuck sakes,..I’ll come with you.” He said as he went to his tent to gather his things. He came back out to see a large horse next to hers.</p>
<p> “This is yours. Let’s go.” Arya said riding off.</p>
<p> Bran told her in a dream about the Hound when he helped Sansa in Kings Landing. He told about when he was a child how his brother and father had treated him. ‘He will be loyal to you Arya,..protect you. He is your strength and pain and you will become his strength and weakness.’ </p>
<p> They had traveled a few days she stopped to set up camp to wait for two friends to show up. She has felt their presences the last day or so.</p>
<p>  “Sandor we are about to have company,..please make no sudden movements or act with haste.” Arya said lightly. He looks up to her from his bed roll wondering who it was about to show their faces.</p>
<p> Then a few minutes later he seen two giant wolves appear next to Arya’s side. He laid there with wide eyes as she was smiling ear to ear. The two wolves were as large as horses. </p>
<p> “Sandor this is Nymeria and Ghost. My direwolves.” She said as they both smothered her with their sloppy wet tongues and all she did was giggle.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>(The Twins)</p>
<p> They have been waiting for the right time as Arya had set her move earlier in the week. Past few days she has been waiting patiently to have her justice. Sandor was waiting not far away. She sent the wolves to stay close to their horses.</p>
<p> She noticed riders coming into the castle and a golden hand on one. ‘He will be there sister but do not kill him,..we need him.’ Bran had said. She looks to Sandor to point in Jamie Lannister’s direction and gives her a nod.</p>
<p> A few hours later it was getting dark so she gives Sandor the signal and then she is gone. </p>
<p> He moves in closer with the horses to tie them in a good location. He looks around to see the two beast beside him and he just waits for them to respond.</p>
<p> Arya is inside with many if not all the Frey’s heirs. She has to wear no mask as no one knows of her here anymore. She was to be dead a year ago after marring Ramsay Bolton. The only Stark alive was known to be Sansa Lannister.</p>
<p> She has long brown hair, with a fit body of a warrior. Slim with muscles but still small. She is 16 almost 17 in a few moons but anyone can see she is very much a woman grown. She sees the wine being poured abundantly to every cup from the barrel with the x on the side. She is wearing a servants dress to approach Jamie’s table as she pours him some more wine she adds a potion to his cup without being noticed.</p>
<p> He takes a sip or two and then she makes her to the dias to where Walder Frey is sitting. She drops a few drips into his as well. It was only a few seconds when the coughing started as she stood there watching men gag on their own blood. Men grabbing their throats falling to the floor. She wargs into her wolves and they come into the hall along with Sandor. </p>
<p> She looks around as Walder and Jamie can’t move but they can see and hear everything.</p>
<p> “Lord Frey, you went against guest rights and had my family slaughtered. But you missed one. I am Arya Stark. I want you to see your heirs die in front of your eyes. Your house will be no more. The Twins will owe loyalty to house Stark, I take these lands by name of Stark. Winter has come for house Frey!” She voiced loudly and slit his throat watching Jamie and a few women looking mortified. The wolves come to stand next to her with Sandor walking behind Jamie.</p>
<p> “Ser Jamie you are not the cause of my fathers death nor my mother or brother Robb. But you are the cause of what happened to Bran. He wishes to speak to you soon. So I will not kill you tonight but if you give me reason to I will.” She said as he could only look at her and the two beast.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> She was eating food with her uncle Edmund as he sat there looking to her. He has been in the dungeons for five years. In time he will gain his strength and health the maester told her.</p>
<p> “How?” Is all he could say.</p>
<p> “Just know we are family. You are the lord of the Twins until we get back Riverrun. But first I need to get Winterfell.” She said standing in front of her uncle.</p>
<p> “My men?” He asked looking to her.</p>
<p> “They are here I sent words to some,..and now it is time for you to see your wife and child. I must go we will speak again.” She said walking away from the table.</p>
<p> “Sandor where is he?” She asked grabbing her things.</p>
<p> “On the horse and ready to travel. Now where?” He asked looking to her.</p>
<p> “To take back Winterfell.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Winterfell)</p>
<p> Ramsay was sitting at his table trying to decide who this She Wolf really was and how she took The Twins, and Moat Cailin. One girl to end the Freys house. No one had any answers. Three years ago he married Arya Stark and she died last year. Her body was fed to his hounds. </p>
<p> “Any news on this She Wolf?” He asked bitting his lip.</p>
<p> “None so far my lord.” A man said standing in the corner.</p>
<p> “Just don’t stand there find out something!” He yelled and slung the food off the table.</p>
<p> It was late at night when the howling started. His men were looking all around but could see nothing. </p>
<p> “It sounds to be hundreds.” One said guarding the walls.</p>
<p> “Well keep the gate closed so they don’t get inside.” Another had said.</p>
<p> It has been four days and nights of the howling and it only gets closer and louder. Ramsay stayed inside the walls and has ordered the gates closed.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> Arya was sitting in front of the fire with Jamie looking straight at her. She would let him piss and shit and eat but nothing else. He watched her close her eyes to be focusing on something then he could hear the wolves. Each night there would be more the closer they came to Winterfell.</p>
<p> “Sandor tie him tightly and follow me, Nymeria, Ghost come.” She said and with that several more wolves followed her lead.</p>
<p> “Your crazy we are going to get killed.” Sandor said once again.</p>
<p> “Did you die at the Twins or Moat Cailin?” She asked making her way through some rocks to a large opening in the ground.</p>
<p> “No,..but still for this to work.” He said shaking his head.</p>
<p> “The walls are unreachable. I know every part of my home. You will stay in the crypts until you see Nymeria and Ghost leave it. You then go and open the gates for the other wolves. I will give the innocent time to take cover.” She said crawling through the large hole.</p>
<p> “I could help. Just untie me.” Jamie said crawly behind her.</p>
<p> “You would try and finish off what your sister wanted to do years ago.” She said moving forward.</p>
<p> “I have apologized to you a hundred times for what I did to Bran. The rest of it I had no part in.” He said falling on his face in mud and slime.</p>
<p> “What about fighting with my father.” She said moving forward.</p>
<p> “We had unfinished business and your mother had my brother. I didn’t stab your father another soldier did.” He said to explain things in a hurry.</p>
<p> “Shut up Lannister. We can walk up through the tunnels now. But the lower parts are in rumble because of the underground stream. I will find a place for you to stay hidden until I call for you.” She said lighting her torch.</p>
<p> “Sandor soon we will have a place to call home.” She said with a smile as the light from the torch flickered on her face.</p>
<p> “Food and ale to you promised.” He said in a bitter tone watching the two wolves come through the small hole compared to their size then the smaller wolves crawled right on through.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> It was late into the night, Arya snuck through the servants quarters. Walking the halls in darkness as she left the torch with Sandor and Jamie. She was making her way upstairs toward the lords chamber when she was spotted by a girl. She quickly grabs her mouth to hold a knife to her throat.</p>
<p> “Sshh, don’t speak and I won’t hurt you.” The girl answers with a nod so Arya removes her hand slowly.</p>
<p> “Where is Ramsay?” She asked and the girl points at the lords chamber.</p>
<p> “Is he alone?” Arya asks in a whisper and the girl nods yes.</p>
<p> “If you don’t want to die tonight then you need to hide in your rooms and lock your door.” She said looking to the girl.</p>
<p>  She nods and walks away slowly.</p>
<p> Arya opens the door to the lord’s chamber to see Ramsay looking out the window listening to wolves howling into the night.</p>
<p> He wasn’t paying any attention as sneaks up right behind him to place her blade against his throat.</p>
<p> He stills himself and raises his hand to not make a move.</p>
<p> “Ramsay Bolton,...so called Warden of the North. I hear you to be a monster of the North, you like to slay people alive, feed them to your hounds, torture in ways that seem unnatural. Walk with me I need you to see something.” She said as her knife cuts in his throat a bit to show she is not playing.</p>
<p> “You left all your men on the walls that was a mistake.” She said as they made it down stairs to the main doors without seeing one guard.</p>
<p> “Who are you?” He asked in a tone with her bringing his head backwards by his hair.</p>
<p> “Soon Ramsay, very soon.” She said as she wargs into the wolves.</p>
<p> Ramsay seen out in the yard many wolves coming out around corners. “Attack!” Arya yells.</p>
<p> Then he stands to see his men trying to fight wolves. Two beast come out from nowhere to take a mans head off that was coming for this girl. Then he watches as the gates open. There he sees a hundred or more running through.</p>
<p> Blood was covering the snow as men’s limbs and throats were being torn off.</p>
<p> Arya calls them to stop as she let’s go of Ramsay to walk in front of him. </p>
<p> “I am Arya Stark, this is my home and my lands. If you show me your loyalty you will have a life here. The Boltons house will be no more. Same as the Freys and any other house that dishonored house Stark. You can drop your weapons and walk away, die here tonight or have a life here at Winterfell.” She said loud and clear. </p>
<p> Many to every one was awake were down on their knees, every guard, servant, man and woman dropped shields, weapons, Boltons colors and sigils.</p>
<p> “House Bolton is no more!” She said as she walks to Ramsay to slit his throat for all to see. “Winter has came to house Bolton!”</p>
<p> Jamie stood there next to the Hound with his eyes shocked. All the wolves started to leave the grounds. People were on their knees praising this girl. </p>
<p> “She is fucking remarkable.” Said Sandor shaking his head.</p>
<p> “She fucking scary.” Jamie said looking all around.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>  It took people a few moons to get use to the two direwolves but they did. Everyday Winterfell grew with more who swore loyalty to Arya Stark and the North. Lords came to show their loyalty and to explain why they had to join the Boltons. </p>
<p> Three moons has passed since she was back home and now in her Hall holds many lords. Bran came home a few weeks ago which helped her out very much. She remembers what his first thought was to ask.</p>
<p> “Where is he?” Bran had asked her.</p>
<p> “In a room, he has not been harmed. He has food and bathes everyday, brother.” She said shaking her head.</p>
<p> And now Ser Jamie along with Sandor are her sworn guards because she holds the titled of the Queen in the North.</p>
<p> Sitting in her chair with Bran beside her she looks to her sister and lord Baelish. Bran has told her and a few other lords what damage he has caused around the realm. </p>
<p> “You came here as a guest in my house lord Baelish, but I have a problem that needs to be solved. It has been discussed among the lords so there is no reason to deny anything. You went behind my fathers back and joined Cersei Lannister to in prison my father on false charges leading up to his death. You were behind the sham to pass off Jeyne Poole as me to the Boltons to gain Winterfell in your favor. You killed my aunt Lysa. Now after all this you have my sister here to try and claim the North. You also say she is still a maiden and her marriage to lord Tyrion was never consummated. And you want her marriage annulled so you can make her your wife.” Arya said loud and clear for all to hear.</p>
<p> The lords stayed quit and just listened.</p>
<p> Arya stands and walks over to the two and stops to face them both.</p>
<p> “Sansa will never hold the North. Yes she is the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark, but she chose Cersei years ago along with you. My sister wanted to marry Joffery Baratheon no matter what it would cost my family or the North. Not even when my father told her we were coming home and he would find her a better match. She warned the Queen and you. So see, she has no claim here. But a few lords did suggest she was very young at the time and she should be forgiven. So she will be,..forgiven but not you.” Arya said as she quickly takes a knife to his throat and slashes it. </p>
<p> Sansa stood there with blood splattered on her face and in shock looking at the man falling to his knees with his last breath. The lords just watched and never said a word.</p>
<p> “Take lady Sansa to her rooms. Take him away.” Arya said standing there cold as ice.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>(Dragonstone)</p>
<p> They have finally arrived to the shores of Dragonstone. Jae looks to the castle with a wide smile. Varys came to greet him after all he was sent to get the castle in order before the King arrived.</p>
<p> “Your Grace, your rooms are made as you have requested. And words of matters await your attention.” He said walking toward the castle with the King.</p>
<p> “Dany’s room?” He asked with a glance.</p>
<p> “Separate from yours as you have requested, in the west wing. Viserys the same. Yours are in the east wing.” Varys said.</p>
<p> “What news have you heard?” He asked walking into the castle glancing around following Varys to the dragons den where he sees a magnificent table of Westeros.</p>
<p> “You Grace,.. much has happened here in Westeros. Taking all seven kingdoms will not be as easy as you thought,..or we thought.” Varys said looking to the King.</p>
<p> “Wait,...take the others to their rooms to get settled and find lord Tyrion.” Jae orders one of his servants.</p>
<p> “Now tell me what have you heard.” Jae said looking at the table.</p>
<p> “House Frey is gone, lord Edmund Tully rules the land in name of Stark. He is also the lord once again of Riverrun. House Bolton is no more. Your Grace the North is once again under the ruling of house Stark,..Arya Stark Queen of the North.” Varys said as he watches Jae fall slowly into a chair stunned to here her name. </p>
<p> Her name has not passed his lips in six years. Rumors were told of her marriage to Ramsay Bolton but Tyrion knew them to be false as he knew of his fathers plan.</p>
<p> “Is this true Varys?” He asked in a low tone.</p>
<p> “Yes, it is. She is known as the She Wolf of the North. The entire North praises her and named her Queen over her sister and her brother Bran. The North claims to be independent once again after years of suffering under Southerners ruling.” Varys explains when Tyrion walks into the room.</p>
<p>“What have I missed?” His said looking at Jae’s face like he has seen a ghost.</p>
<p> “I must write to her,..or go and see them.” He said still in shock.</p>
<p> “She has not seen you in twelve years your grace since she was five, she is now what around seventeen name days. We must think before anything is done.” Varys said as Tyrion is standing there wondering what the hell has happened.</p>
<p> First time in six years he speaks her name “Arya”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Dragonstone)</p>
<p>Ser Barristan walks into the dragons den to see Jaeherys sitting next to the hearth with the surrounding area in darkness. He sat there alone in quietness with a worried, hurtful face. Slowly he walks up behind his King to speak in a low voice but with heart.</p>
<p> “Your Grace,..I was told of the news today. About your cousins and Winterfell.” He said standing behind the King.</p>
<p> “I don’t know what to do. Do I take all the Seven Kingdoms? Do I go North first? If she doesn’t bend the knee do I start a war? It was different when I thought of her dead, but now,...I can’t see past wanting to see her again.” He said with very little strength and movement as he was still in shock over everything lord Varys had told him.</p>
<p> “Your the King, so be one. The way you take your throne does not mean destroying every kingdom you come across. You can give them time to know who you are. Let them know in person, let people decide how you will look after Westeros. Let them believe in you, the way you want to rule. You can take King Landings first and slowly let the other kingdoms come to you. This way thousands of lives will be saved like you want.” Ser Barristan said walking into his sight.</p>
<p> “And the North, your cousins,...I know what you are thinking. You have lord Starks letters showing them he wanted you to take back your birth right. He states that he would stand beside you in your choice. He wrote to you until he couldn’t. Speak to them before you go to Winterfell. Let them know he was by your side in this matter and just maybe they will also follow you.” He said when Jae looks up to meet his face.</p>
<p> “They call her Queen of the North. The Twins and Riverrun, and now we found out the Vale are loyal to the North to Arya. That is half of Westeros. Everything north of River Road is loyal to her. Tyrion said as you to take Kings Landing first. But unless she needs our help I see no other way to over look the obvious to come.” He said shaking his head.</p>
<p> Does she want the Iron Throne?” Ser Barristan asked with a confused expression.</p>
<p> “No,..Tyrion found out it led to this because she helps the people. Food, homes, work. Cersei has Westeros in such chaos the poor and even the nobles are hurting. Higher taxes are made to be paid or put to death, raping of young girls and women. The Red Cloaks runs the lands destroying and taking what ever they want. They have been sending their young to Winterfell to the Queen of the North and she provides food, shelter,...safety.” Jae said as he stood and used a tone.</p>
<p> “I see, so she does for her people.” Ser Barristan said looking at his feet.</p>
<p> “No,..for all people,..there is a difference.” Jae said pouring himself a drink.</p>
<p> “In the morrow I will give the order to take the Iron Throne at the end of the week. Then kingdom by kingdom with an invitation to all lords and ladies even the ones loyal to the North.” He said looking out toward the sea in darkness of night.</p>
<p> Ser Barristan nods to walk out the dragons den to leave the King to his thoughts.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Winterfell)</p>
<p> Arya was over looking the white snow as it covered the land before her eyes. It was peaceful and calm here now. She could breathe in the air with a brief smile. </p>
<p> “Your Grace, lord Bran sends for you.” A servant yelled.</p>
<p> ‘Just when I thought I could have a few minutes to myself’ she thought as she nods to the boy. </p>
<p> “What is it this time?” She asked reaching the boy.</p>
<p> “Can’t tell your Grace,..but he seemed different when he awoke.” He said with wide eyes.</p>
<p> “Let’s go.” She said following the boy.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> “Smile She Wolf you had nine minutes all to yourself.” Sandor said with a chuckle.</p>
<p> “Shut up,...where’s my brother?” She said with Sandor behind her.</p>
<p> “In the solar waiting for you.” He said opening the door.</p>
<p> “Your Grace, good morning.” Bran said with a smile.</p>
<p> “We had a deal no your Grace when we are alone. And why are you up so early. This is suppose to be my time alone.” She said sitting in a chair near the hearth with her legs under her butt.</p>
<p> “I have news to tell you. Soon you will be receiving it but I thought I would tell you ahead of time. We have a new King sitting on the Iron Throne.” He blurts out like it was nothing.</p>
<p> Arya looks at him stupidly.</p>
<p> “A King, no Queen or with a Queen?” She asked tilting her head.</p>
<p> “Yes and no,..but Cersei has been dethroned, sitting in a dungeon as we speak.” Arya was smiling on that one.</p>
<p> “Who?” She asked curiously.</p>
<p> “King Jaeherys Targaryen III.” Bran said looking at a very shocked Arya.</p>
<p> “Queen Daenerys Targaryen who is King Rhaeger youngest sister.” He finished to add with a grin. </p>
<p> Arya just sat there knowing she heard about the Targaryens and three dragons but they were in Meereen the last she heard and didn’t even think about them since.</p>
<p> “Tell me what do they want?” She said with a frown.</p>
<p> “The Seven Kingdoms.” Bran said looking at his sister waiting on her response.</p>
<p> “Do you know the outcome?” She asked looking toward him with a glare.</p>
<p> “Many of them. It changes never the same. But that is for another time. Commander of the Nights Watch has written asking for men to join the Wall. This is what we need to deal with. “ He said knowing what she is going to say.</p>
<p> “Fine, I’ll go to the Wall and take what men are in the dungeons with me.” She said getting up from her seat.</p>
<p> “Good you can be ready to go in four days,  I’ll send word to the commander.” He said with another smile.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> Arya and the men were getting ready to head out but she went to the solar to see Bran before she left.</p>
<p> She got there no Bran so she looks on the wooden desk to see a letter addressed to Lady Arya Stark. She sits down to open it.</p>
<p> “Lady Arya Stark,</p>
<p> I here by invite you and your family to Kings Landing to show fealty to your King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms Jaeherys and Daenerys Targaryen. We will have rooms set aside for travels and the coronations of the royal family will be held after all the guests arrive along with a feast. Send a reply with how many guests will be arriving from your house.</p>
<p> Maester Corbin”</p>
<p> Arya looked at the letter and then took it to the hearth and tossed it into the fire. She sat back down to begin writing.</p>
<p> “Targaryen’s</p>
<p> House Stark has no obligations to the South or any of their Kings and Queens. We are an independent Kingdom and will remain one. Who sits on the Iron Throne is no concern of ours. No one here will attend your feast.</p>
<p> Queen of the North<br/>
Arya Stark of Winterfell</p>
<p> She folds the letter to seal it with hot wax, wrote on the front of the letter to say ‘Targaryen’s’.</p>
<p>Xxxx</p>
<p>(Kings Landing)</p>
<p> Jaeherys opens his eyes to fuzziness. His head was pounding do to drinking way to much the night before. He sits up to see laying next to him was Daenerys naked and so was he. ‘Shit.’ He says under his breath climbing out from his bed to grab some clothes to put on.</p>
<p> After dressing he walks down the hall to check out his paradise that he had taken over six days earlier. Not many died not really a few hundred was all before they surrendered. Some damage was done to the town but it could be fixed in no time he thought. </p>
<p> He remembers giving them a choice when all three dragons were flying above the city. They did small amount of damage then the bells started to ring to save thousands. Tyrion looked up at him when Cersei was brought to him and made to sit on her knees in the middle of the floor. </p>
<p> “The Lioness should die.” Said Dany standing beside him. The room got very quiet. So he stood.</p>
<p> “Cersei Lannister Baratheon I Jaeherys Targaryen King of the Seven Kingdoms sentence you to life in the dungeons. The same dungeons you had many men to suffer until their last breathes. You will be treated the same as any other criminal. Take her away.” Jae said with Dany looking at him with discuss.</p>
<p> “Why not just kill her.” She asked him to have not answer and to walk away from the court.</p>
<p> He did see Tyrion with a bit of relief.</p>
<p> After that he has been walking the city, the castle everywhere to get to know the place. To remove the lions artifacts and replace with dragons. To see the people and try to let them to get to know him. </p>
<p> That is what happened last night. He and lord Tyrion along with a few others went into the city to join the common folks as he brought food, clothes and coins to pass around. A few men praised him with rum and more rum. It was a night of laughter and tales of old from the common folks. Today he is paying the price. </p>
<p> Rubbing his head he walks into his solar to take a seat. A maester walks in to hand him a few letters.</p>
<p> “What are these?” He asks looking through the pile.</p>
<p> “They from the lords of the kingdoms your Grace,..on your coronation.” He said looking to his feet.</p>
<p> “Who sent words on my coronation?” He asked sitting back in his chair.</p>
<p> “We were told to do so by the Queen immediately your Grace and these are some of the responses.” He said again looking to his feet.</p>
<p> He shakes his head and then sends the man away. His head hurts terribly as he looks at the letters. Going through the large pile one he came across said Targaryens. </p>
<p> He picks it up to look at the seal of a direwolf. “Arya.” He said as he begins to open it to read it.</p>
<p> “What the bloody hells. She refuses to come here. She refuses to see me as her King.” </p>
<p> Jae was furious as he began to write another to send to her immediately.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Winterfell)</p>
<p>Bran was looking at two separate piles of letters on his desk. Tapping his fingers the first pile was his business to deal with until Arya came back from the Wall. But the other three letters were from the King. He was curious to know. He knew they would be sent but not of what they said. </p>
<p> Arya would be gone over a moon he knew so he decides to write the King to let him know before he thought something different. </p>
<p> ‘Your Grace’</p>
<p> Our Queen is unavailable to respond to your words you have sent her. I expect her to arrive home in little over a moon. She is at the Wall with Commander Mormont dealing with urgent matters. Being busy and a King you may have over looked words from Commander Mormont as Cersei Lannister once did so now the responsibilities rely only on the North. </p>
<p> Lord Bran Stark of Winterfell.’</p>
<p> He finished with a slight grin and then called for a maester.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Kings Landing)</p>
<p> Jae was busy all day long. It seemed he never seen the sun these last few days or the entire week. He had to admit he liked it a lot. </p>
<p> “Daario did you get the city streets cleared?” He asked wanting to know if the debris was cleaned after some small fires from the dragons.</p>
<p> “Yes your Grace and rebuilding has started.” He said with a grin.</p>
<p> Daario always smiles, always happy and full of life.</p>
<p> “Your Grace,..sorry to interrupt but this just arrived and you did request to have it brought to you immediately.” Maester Corbin said out of breath. </p>
<p> “Thank you,..now the rest can wait for another day, lets retire and have some meat and wine.” He said removing his crown and stepping away from the Iron Throne.</p>
<p> He opens the letter to read it and he gives a sigh to understand why he has not heard from her yet.</p>
<p> “Lord Tyrion,..Commander Mormont’s letters, bring those to me.” He said walking away then stopping.</p>
<p> “Ser Barristan find us some warm furs and leather gloves.” He said turning around to walk the other direction.</p>
<p> “Your Grace,..furs? Why type of furs?” He asked confused.</p>
<p> “Very warm and long ones, with hoods.” He said not turning around.</p>
<p> Getting to his solar Tyrion brought him the letters as he went through them. Everyone asking for supplies, weapons, furs, provisions, and men. He sat back thinking what his uncle would say about the Wall the Nights Watch. </p>
<p> “Tyrion, take all the men from the dungeons and have them ready and dressed for the Wall. Have enough provisions, clothes, and materials to make weapons, along with abundance of furs to ride along with the men. Also abundance of food to travel North.”  He said as he wrote the order down to be passed around for the clearance of such items.</p>
<p> “I will do, but there are at least two hundred men in the dungeons.” He said looking at the King.</p>
<p> “I know, and get yourself furs, and leather gloves. Have the ship ready as soon as it can be.” He said hurriedly. </p>
<p> Tyrion was running his short little legs off and he still didn’t know why.</p>
<p> Ser Barristan came to his rooms with furs and leather gloves and seen the King dressed all in black leathers.</p>
<p> “Your Grace what are you doing?” He asked confused.</p>
<p> “We are going to the Wall and I will answer Commander Mormont’s request in person. Everything will travel on the ship but we will fly on Miro.” He said with a smile.</p>
<p> “Your Grace,..I can’t ride the dragon that far. On the ship yes, but the dragon.” Ser Barristan said stuttering.</p>
<p> “I can go with your Grace, no problem.” Said Daario walking in on the end of the conversation.</p>
<p> Jae looks to him and then agrees.</p>
<p> “Good, meet me in the dragon pits in an hour and bring lord Tyrion. Pack a small bag, and I already have the furs and leather gloves. The ones taking the ship will need furs and gloves to,..Ser Barristan you will dock at Eastwatch then proceed to Castle Black on horse back.” He said eating his food in a hurry.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> Jaeherys was waiting when he seen Tyrion and Daario walking up to him. </p>
<p> “Ready to go, just climb on the back of me and hang on tight to the horns on the side.” Jae said as he climbs on back of Miro. Daario and Tyrion stops to look at their King stupidly.</p>
<p> “Let’s go!” He said looking at the two not moving an inch.</p>
<p> “When I agreed I thought horse or ship your Grace.” Daario said looking closely at the dragon with fear.</p>
<p> “The point is you agreed now let’s go.” He said with a grin.</p>
<p> “I didn’t agree.” Tyrion said watching Daario climb on the dragon’s back.</p>
<p> “You don’t have a choice,..put the furs on and let’s go.” Jae said shaking his head.</p>
<p> Daario was in place so Tyrion makes his way between with his heart pounding harder than he could ever imagine. He tried and tried again to reach the horns but it would not work his body was to short.</p>
<p> “Your Grace I can’t reach the horns.” He said with a trembling voice.</p>
<p> “Keep a tight grip on me.” He said as Miro started to move to take off.</p>
<p> Jae heard from behind him two grown men squalling like children.</p>
<p>Xxxx</p>
<p> Tyrion was holding on so tight along with his eyes closed shut. He could not tell if he was even breathing. Behind him he could hear Daario yelling and laughing against the pounding wind.</p>
<p> “Lord Tyrion,..ease up or your hands will start to cramp and then you will lose your grip!” Jae shouts in a laughing tone.</p>
<p> “Soon your Grace,..soon!” He replies in a weakening voice.</p>
<p> Jae has a thousands things on his mind to ask Arya. All he could do is hold a smile as Miro flew to the Wall.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Winterfell)</p>
<p> Sansa was entering the solar where Bran was working. She was so lonely even the servants keep her at a distance. It was hard without Little Finger, no one would tell her anything to what happens around Winterfell. Walking into the solar she takes a seat by the hearth as Bran looks to her.</p>
<p> “Yes Sansa? What can I help you with?” He asked stopping with his letters of the day.</p>
<p> “Where is Arya?” She asked playing with her dress.</p>
<p> “Doing a Queens duty.” He said waiting for her to respond.</p>
<p> “Why is she Queen when you are the true King of the North?” She asked holding her head high and looking straight into his eyes.</p>
<p> “Because she is,... and will be until the time comes for her to choose otherwise. She is what the north needs, what are people need.” He said with ease.</p>
<p> “Bran,.. your the King. You should rule the North not Arya,...she is not even a lady. Still she wears her breeches! Plays with a sword. Nothing she does is in the manner of a Queen. She will embarrass the North,..our name!” She said in an aggravated tone.</p>
<p> “Sansa,... Arya is our Queen. When it calls for her to dress as one she does. The Lords look to her as do many others in the North, Riverrun, the Twins. She has saved our name,...she has returned our honor, respect and gave us all hope for a bigger and brighter future. Though you are still mad at her don’t think for once you can become Queen. It will never happen.” He said looking to her with out any motions.</p>
<p> “What about when she marries? She is 17 name days. What happens then?” She asked with a smirk.</p>
<p> “I suppose you will have to wait and see for yourself when that day comes. By the way, Arya is looking for lord Tyrion,..your husband. She has not yet decided to send you to him or annul your marriage. There is something you might think about in your spare time.” He said as he picked up a letter to start reading as she sat there with her mouth held open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Winterfell)</p>
<p> Bran was in the present seeing what was to come. Looking around he knew all to well things would change once again, but at least this time Arya would be safer as he told her to leave Winterfell four days later. </p>
<p> Coming back to himself he remembers her training, her wits, and mostly her determination. Staring into the fires within his rooms he thinks how mad she will be at him when she returns from the Wall. On this to he has seen a few outcomes. </p>
<p> Thinking of his cousin Jon he also knows he will be forced to make a big decision as will Arya. </p>
<p> Arya doesn’t remember Jon, he left when they were to young. But he has seen him, and knows everything about his cousin. His sight has told him everything he needs to know about his past, their father protecting Jon, and how Jon was taken to meet the other half of his family. </p>
<p> Bran thought about telling Arya who the King was but the outcome he seen was one he rather not dealt with so he chose this path for the two to meet at the Wall.</p>
<p> Now sitting in his rooms all he can do is wait for his sister, his Queen to return and be ready to answer all her questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> (The Wall)</p>
<p> Arya was sitting in the lord commanders solar as she has been there for a week now when they heard loud commotions outside in the yard. Men yelling and running around in a panic state when Ser Jamie came to her.</p>
<p> “What is going on?” She asked looking around with her sword drawn and the lord commander standing beside her confused as well looking all around when they see a huge black dragon flying over the Wall.</p>
<p> “Was that a Dragon?” Ser Jamie asked when a thundering nose slammed into the thick snow to cause the ground to shake.</p>
<p> “Targaryens.” Arya said looking at the lord commander as he does to her. </p>
<p> “Stay here your Grace, let me see what is going on before any words are spoken between the two of you. Please no conflict the Nights Watch can not take sides.” He said before taking steps to the frozen ground to stand with his men.</p>
<p> Sandor was pulling up his breeches as he ran toward Arya and Ser Jamie with confusion all over his face.</p>
<p> “What the fuck has happened?” He asked tying his breeches and taking out his sword.</p>
<p> “Targaryens are here. Now lets wait and see what they want.” She said while watching the large iron doors opening up to reveal three men walking inside.</p>
<p> With the iron door still open they all see the black dragon leave into the air with his massive wings bringing the dusty snow upon all of them with a gust of wind. </p>
<p> Arya stands there as many others do watching the three walking up toward the lord commander when all of a sudden they stop dead in their tracks. </p>
<p> “Your Grace! What the bloody hell are those?” Daario asked not moving an inch.</p>
<p> Jon stood there not moving a muscle when two huge dire wolves came close to them with one carrying something icy in its mouth.</p>
<p> He just stared at their size, their massive heads and very large mouths, and their paws which were larger than his own feet.</p>
<p> “Lord commander Mormont,..I am King Jaehaerys Targaryen. I am only here on behalf of your request for men, provisions, materials.” He said with raised hands still watching the two wolves.</p>
<p> “Your Grace, please forgive the wolves. They were out hunting.” Commander Mormont said as he turns to look at Arya and gives her a nod.</p>
<p> “Ghost, Nymeria to me!” She said as the three men turns to look at her standing on the balcony.</p>
<p> Ghost walks over to the commander and drops the frozen hand next to his feet. The two wolves move up the stairs to sit next to Arya and she slowly replaces her sword to call her wolves and turns away to head toward her chambers.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> Jon was warming up by the fire as lord Tyrion gave the numbers to lord Mormont on everything he should be expecting in a few weeks when the ship arrives.</p>
<p> “The wolves,..are they yours?” Daario asked rubbing his hands together before sipping some ale.</p>
<p> “No,..they belong to Queen Arya. Now let me explain something here before anything else is said or regrets made. The Nights Watch has nothing to do with Kings and Queens, or who sits on what throne in any kingdom. We are watchers of the realm. We guard the Wall for all man.” The commander said looking at the three men in his solar.</p>
<p> “Queen Arya is here to give as I have requested same from you, and every lord in Westeros. We will honor her title same as yours or a hundred other lords walking through those gates.” He said with authority.</p>
<p> “We are not here to discuss titles lord Mormont but to answer your call when we can. I am sure many things needs to be discussed at a more appropriate time. Not just here but with every kingdom in Westeros.” Jon said calmly as he listened to the commander.</p>
<p> “Do you think Queen Arya will speak with me,..maybe together we can find more men, bring more food, materials for weapons and repairs.” Jon was saying when there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p> “Come in.”  The commander said when Sam entered the room.</p>
<p> “Lord commander the men found two brothers,..dead. One was missing a hand. It looks like they been dead for a few days.” Sam said waiting for a response.</p>
<p> “Have Maester Aemon look at them in the morrow. Tarly would you ask Queen Arya to join us in my solar.” Lord commander said as he stood to retrieve another cup.</p>
<p> He prayed to the gods these two would join together to help him and his men with everything they need.</p>
<p> Jon was standing by the fire when the door opened several minutes later. He turned his head to see a dark hair women. A beautiful breathtaking women with the most beautiful stunning grey eyes glance his way. She took off her furs as he glanced over her body he was stunned and not ready to comprehend a five name day old child transformed into this northern beauty.</p>
<p> “Your Grace,..this is King Jaehaerys Targaryen. He like you has answered my call on men and other needs for the Wall. He asked for your presence on our discussions in regards of the men here.” Lord Mormont said looking between the two.</p>
<p> She takes her cup and sips it smoothly knowing she is being watched by the three men. </p>
<p> “I see, in that case in which it is for the people I will join this meeting.” Licking her lips softly she sits her cup back down on the table to look straight at Jon.</p>
<p> “You can call me Arya while we are helping the lord commander, same as you lord Mormont. There is no need on titles tonight or as long as I am here to help you.” She said waiting for a response from the Targaryen.</p>
<p> “You can call me Jon,..that is my northern name.” He said not taking his eyes off from her but he could feel lord Tyrion starring daggers into his back.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>The meeting went on for hours with Sam bringing food to the solar and more ale. Back and forth were talks of what the North could gather compared to what the South could bring to the table. </p>
<p> Mormont sat there with his eyes closed just listening to the three back and forth. Daario sat in the corner with his head against the wall dozing off not saying a word. </p>
<p> “It seems a little has been gained this night. But I do agree we need many lords to join in with us to help the watch. I am new to this and as lord Tyrion has said we just found out a few days ago about the needs of the Nights Watch.” Jon said rubbing his tired face and then his neck.</p>
<p> There was a scratching noise at the door when Arya stood to walk over and open it. Ghost and Nymeria left a few hours earlier and should be returning to her.</p>
<p> “This will not be done over night, but (as she opens the door) what the hells!” She yells when a very large frozen man grabs her by the throat picking her up off the wooden floor leading her backwards into the room.</p>
<p> She grabs her dagger and stabs the man repeatedly when another comes into the room with Jon jumping to his feet with his sword in hand.</p>
<p> Daario and Mormont awakes to the yells and of Arya crashing to the floor hard.</p>
<p> She could not yell any longer with the icy hands crunching her throat but from the side she sees Tyrion with a short log hitting the man in his head trying to help her.</p>
<p> Daario charged the man to be hit and slung across the room with Jon following the oposite direction with a harder hit against the wall. </p>
<p> Jon and Daario both had their swords but the man would not die even after Jon had cut off his head. He sees Tyrion doing what he could for Arya but it was useless.</p>
<p> Jon was going to her when a flash of white sprung through the door taking the frozen corps apart in pieces. Standing there wide eyes he sees two wolves ripping apart the bodies right in front of their eyes. </p>
<p> Arya was laying there gasping for air covered in what seemed to be black blood and the smell of death. He looks to the door to see two men standing with their swords drawn ready to kill instantly as they rushed inside the room.</p>
<p> Glancing to Arya he sees lord Mormont and Tyrion helping her to her feet as she still holds her dagger.</p>
<p> “Your Grace?” Ser Jamie said as he went to her checking for any wounds. “What happened?” He asked looking at the destroyed room and the black slim covering her face, hair and chest.</p>
<p> Arya grabs his arm a little in shock to point on the floor.</p>
<p> “The dead can walk.”  She said still pointing to the hand crawling across the floor and other body parts moving on their own. </p>
<p> “Burn the remains.” Lord Mormont said looking to everyone in the room.</p>
<p> “Jamie?” Tyrion said looking strangely at his brother holding Arya up on her feet.</p>
<p> Jamie looks at the King and his brother still holding on to Arya with Sandor standing at their side with his sword still drawn.</p>
<p> “Ser Jamie Lannister,..the kingslayer?” Daario asked tightening on his sword looking in their direction.</p>
<p> “Yes,..my sworn shield. And he has been pardon from his crimes,..no harm will come to him.” Arya said standing in front of Jamie along with Sandor and the two wolves.</p>
<p> Jon glares at the kingslayer with his sword still in hand. Glancing lower he noticed Arya’s glare and in her hand she holds a sword drawn and ready.</p>
<p> “He killed my grandfather.” Jon states with anger.</p>
<p> “Yes, and your grandfather killed mine and my uncle. Are we now to give each other lessons on past history which has no relevance on todays matters?” She asked with a stare that meant lets drop this now.</p>
<p> Lowering his sword he looks to Daario to do the same as the others in the room. </p>
<p> “Lord Mormont I will let you deal with this and your guests I do believe we will call it a night.” Arya said looking to Jon as Sandor and Jamie along with the wolves walk out the room.</p>
<p>Jon stands there watching her leave. “Lets burn these remains, in the morrow we will deal with what has happened. It has been a long and tiring day.” He said in an annoying tone that told Tyrion his King was exhausted and confused.</p>
<p> Tyrion was watching the remains burn seeing the fire dancing before his eyes but his thoughts were on his brother. He didn’t mean to cause a problem he was stunned to see him there. Wondering if his King will kill his brother for the death of Aerys like Daenerys has wished for years. </p>
<p> Looking toward the rooms of the Queen he sees Jamie standing on the balcony next to Arya. Turning his head slightly to his King he sees the look in his eyes, does he kill Jamie as Daenerys has requested or will he spare his life as Arya has done. Staring back to the fire Tyrion knows his King must choose his brothers fate. The question is which Queen the South or North will receive their wants of his brother Ser Jamie Lannister.</p>
<p>Xxxx</p>
<p> Arya was watching the men train with Jon and Daario joining them. She kept many questions to herself during the conversations last night. But one still floated around in her mind. Walking closer to the yard stopping to lean against the wooden rails she looks to Jon.</p>
<p> “Jon,..why would a Targaryen have a northern name?” She asked watching him closely.</p>
<p> Still wielding his sword he answers. “Because I was raised with my uncle until my tenth name day. With him and his family.” He said not missing a move.</p>
<p> “So your uncle gave you both names?” She asked curiously watching his every movement.</p>
<p> “No,..just Jon,..Jon Snow that is until I left Westeros to find my Targaryen family. Moons before he took me to White Harbor he told me the name my mother gave me.” He said not trying to be distracted by her questions. He will answer he has nothing to hide.</p>
<p> Her curious mind kept going. But before she asked another question Jon spoke again.</p>
<p> “If you would like to talk we can in private.” He said stopping to look up at her on the lower balcony closer to the ground.</p>
<p> “Do you have something others should not hear?” She asked with a straight face of suspicion.</p>
<p> “Not at all. If you are prepared to hear then please ask as you like.” He said walking toward her direction.</p>
<p> “Who is your uncle in the north?” She asked as their eyes meet each other.</p>
<p> “Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, my mother is his sister Lyanna Stark Targaryen.” He said watching her eyes grow wide then her brows turn into a deep frown. He could see anger spread throughout her entire body.</p>
<p> “You lie.” She said in a deep whisper.</p>
<p> “No,..I have many letters from my uncle, your father Arya. You were only five name days when I left Winterfell twelve years ago. I speak the truth.” He said gently as he watches her expressions to see a thousand questions forming.</p>
<p> “We are cousins. You and I..” He was stopped before he could finish speaking.</p>
<p> “No,...someone would have told me. My father would have told me!” She said with a tear forming but didn’t fall.</p>
<p> “We are cousins Arya. For ten years I was known as your fathers bastard as he took it on himself to hide my true identity from Robert Baratheon. Why it wasn’t spoke of after I left I can not tell you, ..but I speak the truth.” He said when he sees Tyrion and Jamie looking toward them.</p>
<p> Arya looks to him and says nothing as she leaves toward the stables. She is so confused, hurt, angry and ready to burst. She sees Nymeria and climbs on top of her while the howls of wolves are to be heard.</p>
<p> Jon turns looking around when he hears Sandor yell out, “Open the bloody gates!” </p>
<p> Not understanding what is happening with the wolves as their cries are getting louder and stronger he sees Jamie and Sandor running toward the gates.</p>
<p> Then he sees Arya atop of Nymeria with Ghost beside her as she storms out the gates in a hurry.</p>
<p> Sandor and Jamie watches as she disappears beyond the trees. Jon reaches them along with several other men to see wolves coming out from the tree lines howling as loud as they could, lining up closer toward the wall.</p>
<p> “Close the gates! Close the fucking gates!” Sandor yelled as the men did as ordered.</p>
<p> “I hope you know what you have just done!” Sandor yelled looking down at Jon with hatred eyes glaring red.</p>
<p> Jon just stood frozen listening to hundred of wolves crying into the wind. ‘What have I done?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The Wall)</p>
<p> Two nights has passed and still Arya has not returned. Laying on his bed looking to the ceiling he wonders where she went. </p>
<p> Remembering the conversation between her men and his puts him in a worse mood than before when trying not to think about it.</p>
<p> (Flashback)</p>
<p> “This is all your doing Targaryen!” Yelled Sandor as he kicked the snow off from the top of the wall.</p>
<p> “I can call Miro, and bring her back. This is not a problem.” He said looking down watching the wolves crowd in front of the iron gates.</p>
<p> “Your dragon. Yeah, do that. And when it kills her wolves, see what happens next. She will come back and cut all our fucking throats!” Sandor yelled.</p>
<p> ‘Thinking about it calling for Miro was a good idea but not for those damn wolves.’</p>
<p> “We won’t be able to leave the wall until she comes back. And they will keep howling day and night until she returns.” Jamie said looking to Jon.</p>
<p> “Done this before?” Jon asked curiously.</p>
<p> “Once or twice. But don’t think your safe on your dragon if your thinking about leaving and anything happens to those wolves.” Jamie said looking out into the distance.</p>
<p> “Are you threatening me Ser Jamie?” Jon asked standing closely to Jamie’s face.</p>
<p> “Not at all. If she can control three hundred wolves at once,..what could she do to a dragon?” Jamie asked and seen the shock on Tyrion’s face along with Daario and Jon’s.</p>
<p> “See the problem you put us in! You and my uncle lord Stark bull shit. She didn’t know any of it. That girl has been through hell. She was finally at a good and happy place until you showed up!” Sandor yelled once again glaring at Jon with so much hatred.</p>
<p> “It would of happened sooner or later. The truth is the truth.” Tyrion said loudly as he pisses off the wall.</p>
<p> “Here’s some truth,..if anything happens to my Queen I will come after you.” Sandor said pointing his finger deeply into Jon’s chest.</p>
<p> “Back off Sandor she would not want this to happen. She is about peace not wars.” Jamie said as Sandor walks away.</p>
<p> (Flashback Ends)</p>
<p> Listening to the wolves he turns over on his side staring into the flames. All day long men would glare at him over those bloody wolves. When Daario opened the gate they seen the wolves start moving with instant speed trying to charge inside. </p>
<p> Panic started as three men hurried to shut the gate just in time as the wolves started to jump and scratch trying to claw their way inside.</p>
<p> The next thing he seen was a fist knocking the hell out of Daario as he flew to the ground out coal by Sandor.</p>
<p> “The bloody gate stays closed!” He yelled turning to look at everyone.</p>
<p> Not being able to sleep Jon grabs his furs to walk outside. There he sees the two men once again waiting in the freezing weather for their Queen. Standing by a large fire he decides to walk over to them.</p>
<p> Jamie looks toward Jon and hands over a flask of ale. He takes it then gives it to Sandor.</p>
<p> No words are spoken just listening when suddenly the howling stops. They look to one another as Sandor runs to the gate.</p>
<p> “Are you sure?” Jon asked cautiously.</p>
<p> “We’ll see.” Jamie replied standing as the gate opened as they heard the horn blow.</p>
<p> Out from the tree line came a wolf down the middle through hundreds of wolves. They move from their spots so she could ride Nymeria down the middle. The night was silence once again. </p>
<p> Many men came out into the yard and not even a whisper was heard. Jon could never imagine no one to have such loyalty from men and beasts. Was it from fear or love?</p>
<p>She stops before entering the gates to close her eyes. He watches as the wolves start to run off toward the trees. Opening her eyes and never spoke a word. He can do this with Miro but with hundreds of wolves was really amazing. </p>
<p> Riding through the gates she climbs off from Nymeria and walks over to stand in front of him.</p>
<p> “Would you mind if I was to read those letters from my father he wrote to you?” She asked pleasantly but with a broken heart.</p>
<p> “I don’t mind. If you would like to speak later you know where to find me.” He said as she gives him a nod to walk toward her chambers.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> Two days went by after he gave the letters to Arya. She never spoke to him about anything except for matters concerning the Nights Watch. He himself was thinking about a meal in his rooms, or somewhere private just the two of them but no it never happened.</p>
<p> Walking to see the lord commander he noticed it was around noon and there was still no sight of Arya. He wanted to talk to her before Ser Barristan showed up in a few days.</p>
<p> “Lord commander have you seen Arya?” He asked hurriedly.</p>
<p> “Yes before they left this morning why do you ask?” Mormont said looking down toward Jon.</p>
<p> “Left? Left to where?” He asked with a frown.</p>
<p> “Back to Winterfell,...she wants to speak to the lords over the dead that was here. They left before dawn!” Mormont yelled as he watched Jon run to his rooms. Several minutes later he hears the roar of a dragon and felt the landing of the beast in front of the gates.</p>
<p> Mormont watches Jon climb onto the black beast by himself to take flight in a hurry.</p>
<p> “Where is he going now?” Asked Tyrion walking up behind lord Mormont.</p>
<p> “Chasing down the Queen of the North I suppose.” The old bear said with a grin.</p>
<p> “Oh bloody hells.” Tyrion said looking toward the sky.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> “Pass me some bread.” Arya said to Sandor as Jamie was talking about a lord with an unattractive daughter begging any lord to take her for a wife when he was a younger man.</p>
<p> “For fuck sakes what does he want.” Sandor said stopping his horse.</p>
<p> “Who?” Asked Arya not looking forward until the loud landing with the shaking of the ground got her attention.</p>
<p> “Him.” Sandor said with a nod of his head.</p>
<p> Arya stops her horse as she was stuck in a daze at the man before her eyes. The black beast was huge and gorgeous. But the way Jon Targaryen was sitting upon that dragon, with his northern looks, wrapped in furs this site was very distracting to her thoughts. She could not help herself but to stare.</p>
<p> “Arya,.. I want to talk to you.” Jon said getting off from Miro.</p>
<p> “I returned your letters. Now I am needed at Winterfell.” She said watching him walk over to her horse.</p>
<p> “Fine I will go with you to Winterfell.” He said climbing on the back of her horse without permission.</p>
<p> “What do you think your doing?” She asked turning her head to see his face up close.</p>
<p> “I want to talk so you either get on Miro with me or I ride with you. Your a Queen I a King. You have two sworn shields riding by your side, two wolves and a dragon. We are both safe, protected so now we can talk.” He said adjusting himself on the back of her horse.</p>
<p> “What do we need to talk about?” She asked still not moving her horse.</p>
<p> “We are cousins, families talk, there’s the North, the South. The weather, lords I don’t know anything and everything. Twelve years is at least a few hours to speak about without trying to hard don’t you think?” He asked with a smirk.</p>
<p> “Fine I will give you your request until we camp tonight then the talk is over.” She said waiting on his answer.</p>
<p> “That will do. So start talking.” He said after sending Miro to the sky.</p>
<p>“Well I really don’t have much to say that is not already known. You know about me and my family so let me hear your story. Of your travels, friends, what you expect from your people. How do you plan to rule the South?” She asked looking ahead at her two sworn shields giving her some space.</p>
<p> “Lets keep the politics out from this conversation. We both know that talk will come soon enough but not today.” He said with an easy tone.</p>
<p> “Let’s see then how about your abilities to warg?” He asked near her ear.</p>
<p> “I learned young around twelve or thirteen name days I think. I was in Bravos when it happened. The people who took care of me figured it out before I did. It was so strange at first but after a year it grew strong.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p> “I was seventeen when it happened the same time I brought life to the dragons.” He said it with pride.</p>
<p> “How did you with the dragons?” She asked curiously.</p>
<p> “They were giving to me because I am the last son of Rhaeger. All three were hard as stone. But one night I accidentally cut my hand on a blade. I had to much wine that night, but I was caring one egg in my bloody hand when I tripped over a log and the egg fell into the fire. The fire changed colors before I could even stand up. I passed out and in the morning when I woke Miro was sitting on my chest.” He said with a smile.</p>
<p> “And the other two dragons, are they controlled by you to?” She asked waiting for his reply.</p>
<p> “Yes and no. Well more yes than no. Dany and Viserys tried but the eggs wouldn’t hatch until my blood was spilled on top of them. They named them and the dragons do obey them. I can ride all three but they can only ride their own.” Jon said thinking about her question more as he thought about it. ‘Could I warg all three like she does those wolves?’ </p>
<p> “Fire and blood, that is what it took to wake the dragons.” She said shaking her head.</p>
<p> “That is all it took fire and blood.” Jon was grinning feeling very proud of himself.</p>
<p> “Well Targaryen it seems you have about a hour left before we make camp. One last question.” She said with a slight grin.</p>
<p> “Not a question but a request. I would like for you to come to my coronation in Kings Landing. It would be nice to have more family around.” He asked not knowing what to expect her answer to be but hoping she would say yes.</p>
<p> “I am sorry I can not.” She said simply and quickly.</p>
<p> “Why not?” He asked curiously.</p>
<p> “Because Ser Jamie is pardon in the North, not the South. I will not go without my two sworn shields. And Starks don’t fare well in the South.” She said looking in Jamie’s direction.</p>
<p> “I can’t pardon him Arya.” Jon said in a lower voice.</p>
<p> “I didn’t ask you to, nor will I. You rule your lands the way you see fit and I will do the same in the North.” She said when the horses came to a stop.</p>
<p> “Arya,..the matter is complicated. I do want you and my other cousins at the coronation but Jamie,..he killed a King. That is a crime no man can escape.” Jon pointed out looking in her eyes as she still sits on the horse.</p>
<p> “I think it is time for you to go Jon. But before you do tell me first. Do you even know why he killed his King?” She asked with a serious face.</p>
<p> “It doesn’t matter why, he swore himself to my grandfather, Dany’s father. He took a sword and stabbed him in the back.” Jon voiced with a scrunched up face and piercing lips.</p>
<p> “It does matter, and one day I do hope you come to understand such things. But he is not yours to watch over but mine. So I will make myself clear here and now. As long as Ser Jamie Lannister stays in the North or any lands or kingdoms that I hold title to he is pardon, untouchable by another King or Queen. If any harm is inflicted upon him that person or persons King or Queen will answer to me and the North.” She stated loud and clear.</p>
<p>“Arya don’t do this. Not like this, not over him. I am the King of the seven kingdoms. It is my birthright. I will have Westeros to rule, there will be no independent kingdoms. Your father was on my side and you know this. Do not force my hands over him.” Jon said angrily looking up to Arya on her horse.</p>
<p> She climbs down to stand right in front of him. Each other tempers are raging with fire boiling under each other’s skin.</p>
<p> “My father is not here, my people chose me to be their Queen not you. You left the North,..you left a family you already knew and had to find another. The North will stay independent and I will not bend the knee to the likes of you or any Targaryen. The Vale, Riverlands, the Twins and everything north from there is mine by the peoples choice. By loyalty, respect and honor not threats from wars, or destruction from dragons. If they choose you as their King once again that is their choice but the North will not bend the knee.” She said with a raised voice not paying any attention to the two men over hearing every word between the two.</p>
<p> “You are asking for a war that is not needed. You know what,..no. I refuse to do this now. This is going to stop here and now. To much has already been said out of anger between the both of us. This conversation will be held with our lords and councilmen. Which you will be summoned to attend.” He said walking away waiting on Miro to show.</p>
<p> Jon was so furious his entire body was on fire. He glanced over to where their camp was being set up. He wanted to go straight over there and thrash Jamie for starting their argument. </p>
<p> “Don’t do it Jon,..let it go.” Arya stressed starring daggers at him. She to was furious at the Targaryen. They stayed looking at each other a few moments until Miro landed.</p>
<p> Jon climbs upon his dragon to look at Arya once more as she does to him. “Keep him out of my sight.” He said with a heavy tone.</p>
<p> “Stay out of my lands and he shall be?” She said walking over to their campsite.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Winterfell)</p>
<p> “Bran! Brandon Stark!” Arya yells entering through the gates of Winterfell.</p>
<p> “Where is he?” She asked out loud and to no one in general.</p>
<p> “The Godswood your Grace.” A soldier said hurriedly following right behind her.</p>
<p> “Stay here and by the gods let no one pass!” She yells once again before she disappears behind the gates leading to the Godswood.</p>
<p> He was waiting for her as he knew this was coming. But to his surprise it was not the worst vision he had seen of the two fighting against one another. He was kinda proud of this outcome except for two parts. Arya was going to need Jon’s help, and his dragons on both occasions. But she will refuse to ask and depending on his timing his sister’s life will be at risk once again.</p>
<p> “Before you say a word sister sit and give me your hand.” Bran said as Arya was breathing hard and to fast. If she was in front of any one else no one could tell she was about to murder him.</p>
<p> Bran showed her Jon when he was at Winterfell. When he would carry her everywhere. Her sleeping on his chest, in his arms, the night before he left and the morning he did. He showed her their father and how close Jon was to Ned, the way he loved him as a father as Ned did him as a son. </p>
<p> The vision of Jon learning of the death of her family made her cry. The vision when he found out she was alive and a Queen. </p>
<p> Bran still held her hand and took her on a different path. He has done this a few times to show her things to know for true. He showed her why Jamie did what he did. What the hound went through as a child. </p>
<p> “Where are we?” She asked looking around in a land cover in ice and cliffs with steep hills and mountains in the distance. Snow so deep it comes to her knees.</p>
<p> “Beyond the Wall. Look down there.” He said as she walks with him to see hundreds of the dead walking. </p>
<p> “They will be coming,...they are in the thousands. Anything living that has died will walk the lands once again. Man or beast.” He said watching her gasp at the sight.</p>
<p> “We seen two at the Wall. How do we kill them?” She asked looking at all the dead coming closer their way.</p>
<p> Bran takes them back to Winterfell as he lets go of her hand.</p>
<p> “Fire, dragon glass, and valerian steel. Along with everyone who can fight.” He said plainly.</p>
<p> “Is that all?” She said sitting down holding her head in her hands.</p>
<p>“I seen two and I still can’t believe it but other lords they won’t believe such things exist. The bodies were burned so I have no proof to show the lords.” She said shaking her head.</p>
<p> “Do you know when they will come?” She asked looking at the ground.</p>
<p> “Each time is different when I look, you know this. But it could be a year, maybe less or more.” He said gazing off towards the trees.</p>
<p> “You know what I must do, so don’t try and stop me.” She said as she stood up.</p>
<p> “Will you not ask for his help?” Bran asked looking up to her.</p>
<p> “No,...I will see you later I have work to do. Bran,..and I do mean no.” She said walking away not turning around to his small smirk.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Kings Landing)</p>
<p> Tyrion was holding the letter in his hands heading to the Kings solar. Four letters actually from the Queen in the North. He stops to knock before he enters.</p>
<p> “I can not believe you let him live. Just go North and kill the kingslayer!” Dany yelled once again.</p>
<p> “I will not start a war over one man.” Jon said rubbing his temple.</p>
<p> “That would not be a war. The seven kingdoms are ours to rule as we see fit. Lords and ladies must see to obey their Kings and Queens. Demand her to bring him here.” She said standing in front of his desk waiting on his agreement.</p>
<p> “I will think about it. Now leave us we have matters to discuss.” He said leaning back into his chair.</p>
<p> “Your Grace these arrived from Winterfell.” Tyrion said in a low tone almost like he was afraid to know what they said inside.</p>
<p> “Stay,..lets see what my cousin has to say to my requests.” He said picking up the first letter to break the seal and began reading.</p>
<p> “Jon,..she doesn’t even address me as King. My part of materials will arrive at the Wall in one moon. Our agreement was for yours to follow a moon behind. I have received provisions from a small number of lords from the North to help every other moon. If you could do your part then the Nights Watch would be plentiful a full year. If you and your lords are unable to keep the agreements please let me know so I can support the men who help protect and watch over the realm. Queen of the North Arya Stark of Winterfell.” Jon sets it to the side to pick up another to began reading.</p>
<p> “Jon,..I must decline your request to be at your coronation as the North is in need of their Queen. Queen of the North Arya Stark of Winterfell.”</p>
<p> “Jon,... The request of my sister to join her husband at this time is declined. She is under house arrest by her Queen. Matters I can not and will not discuss on paper. It concerns matters of the North and no business of the South. Queen of the North Arya Stark of Winterfell.”</p>
<p> “I wonder if she has always been this stubborn.” He asked taking a sip of his wine.</p>
<p> “They say she is head strong just like her father.” Tyrion said drinking his wine.</p>
<p> “One more lets see what it has to say. Your Grace,..wait this is from Bran not Arya. Your Grace to my understanding you wish to hold a meeting of all the lords in the seven kingdoms. There is conflict among some houses of lords to which they hold their fealty with the Queen in the North or the King in the South. The northerns will not go South but if I could suggest a mutual ground like Harrenhall and to call truce for every man whom arrives I can say my Queen will attend along with other lords from the North. Join me for a hot meal here at Winterfell and stay a few days and together we can come up with a solution. And I for one would like to meet my cousin in person. I do hope you will accept my invitation to our home as it was your mothers as my fathers. Lord Bran Stark of Winterfell. Pack a bag Tyrion we are going to Winterfell for a few days.” Jon said with a grin.</p>
<p> “Just like that, what about Jamie and Dany’s command to bring him here?” He asked sipping his wine.</p>
<p> “We will call this a truce visit and nothing more about your brother. Let lord Varys know where we are going. Get Daario we will take him along as well.” Jon said gathering up some of his things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya was soaking in the hot springs with her aching muscles pleading for comfort. She had a hard workout with the men today, long hours in the Hall between lords and their childish pleads over small matters that she did not want to deal with. </p>
<p> Laying against a flat rock in the springs she commanded one hour to herself with peace and quiet. It would be dark in a few hours but she needed this and the water would not turn cooler in a hours time like her bath waters do. </p>
<p> She already let Bran know she would be eating in her solar as she had much to do but he just gave her a smile and told her to relax and enjoy the hot springs. So here she is, alone with peace and silence.</p>
<p>Xxxx</p>
<p>She was finally relaxed, smelling the snow and scents of the trees. Blocking out every one and all her duties and responsibilities. She unbraids her long dark hair to sink under the warm spring waters. </p>
<p> ‘This feels great, perfect.’ Telling herself with a smile. Coming up from the waters with her hands to her face she rises to hear screams and a very loud roar. Then suddenly the spring pool was vibrating around her.</p>
<p> She swims to were her sword and clothes are quickly as she can hear some shouts and running about from her people.</p>
<p> Pulling herself from the spring she grabs her boots not bothering to dry off and hurriedly slips over her soaking wet head her shift. She grabs her sword and starts running toward the commotion.</p>
<p> She was running fast through the trees as a few had left their marks on her arm, hand, and the side of her forehead. When she finally reached the castle she ran into a group of small folks standing around oddly. Moving through them to stop right in front of him.</p>
<p> “Arya,...where have you been?” Asked Sansa looking at her like she was stupid.</p>
<p> “Arya,..nice to see you again,..but I must say by the looks of you, you were not expecting me. I believe you need this more than I do.” Jon said with a wide grin as he unfastened his fur cloak to walk over and wraps it around her. </p>
<p> Arya was breathing so hard she had forgotten herself and what she was wearing. But as she felt the fur cloak wrap around her and seen the look Jon was giving her she was frozen in place. Couldn’t speak or move.</p>
<p> “Queens or lords daughters should not be seen like this,..not unless it is their husbands.” He spoke into her ear for no other to hear. </p>
<p> Snapping out of her state she points her sword to his chest as he stands there with that wicked grin plastered on his face.</p>
<p> “Why are you here?” She asked before looking at Bran.</p>
<p> “I was invited. So here I am. Lord Stark,..shall we go inside and warm by your fires?” Jon asked turning away from her like she was not even there.</p>
<p> “Yes, please King Jon, this is your home as much as it is ours cousin.” Bran said with a smile as he was taken inside the stone walls of Winterfell.</p>
<p> Arya stood there furious at him and her brother. Walking in behind them she hurry’s to her chambers to slam the door. ‘Why is he here?’ She asked herself walking to her hearth to warm herself.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>Bran was enjoying the conversations at the table. Sansa had remembered a small boy who use to play with Robb long ago but no more than that when Jon was telling stories when he lived with them.</p>
<p> Tyrion and Daario would smile and laugh at some of the stories. But Tyrion was also curious to know where his brother was and the Queen. Looking over to lord Bran he could see no worries on his face concerning his sister. But on Jon’s face he was indeed curious of the whereabouts of Arya.</p>
<p> The night was late when Jon made it to his rooms. He undressed and laid under the furs with his thoughts on only one, grey eyes and dark hair. </p>
<p> Images of her came to his mind all night. Wet hair slung around her face, a wet shift sticking to her frame giving him the sight of what was underneath. He let out a sigh to blow out the candle and call it a night. </p>
<p> Arya was in her solar looking at some maps when she heard a knock at the door.</p>
<p> “Come in.” She said looking over the frozen tundra of the deep North.</p>
<p> “Arya,..am I interrupting?” Tyrion asked caring a jug of wine and two cups.</p>
<p> “No,..have a seat lord Tyrion. How may I help you?” She asked looking over to where he sat in the chair next to the hearth.</p>
<p> “Ser Jamie,..I was wondering if he is still around?” He asked handing her a cup to take.</p>
<p> “He is. They will return in the morrow. I sent them out a few days ago. I wasn’t going anywhere so I chose them. Your brother is safe with me, here in the North. Tell me why is Jon here and don’t lie.” She said taking a seat beside the hearth to join him.</p>
<p> “Bran did invite him. They are to come up with a solution to find common grounds for a meeting place to discuss the seven kingdoms with lords and councilmen. A truce meeting where no man will be harmed and everyone will attend.” He said sipping his wine.</p>
<p> “I see, well Bran should of told me even though I told him to handle this one.” She said shaking her head lightly.</p>
<p> “That was one appearance I will never forget my lady.” Tyrion said with a grin.</p>
<p> “You and everyone else here.” She said with a slight grin and redden face.</p>
<p> “Well it is getting late I will be going. Have a good night lady Arya,..Arya.” He said with a nod.</p>
<p> “Tyrion, should I be concerned over Jamie?” She asked still starring at the flames.</p>
<p> “I have been asking myself the same question.” He said as he left the room.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Kings Landing)</p>
<p> Daenerys was walking behind her guards through the dungeons. Every now and then she would place her fingers under her nose because the stench was so foul. After several minutes they reached a dark musky dungeon. The guards unlock the door so she could walk inside.</p>
<p> There stood in a far corner Cersei. Daenerys looks at her and then her surroundings. The woman was dressed in rags, filthy, and chains on her ankles. She could see a bucket and a worn out cot laying on the stone cold dirty floor. </p>
<p> “Did you ever see yourself living like this, an animal stuck in a cage?” She asked with a sweet smile as she gracefully walked the room a far distance from Cersei.</p>
<p> “Why are you here?” Cersei voiced cowardly.</p>
<p> “Too see you of course,..the great Cersei Lannister. You destroyed the realm and I am here to fix it. To break the wheel from lords and ladies like yourself, and commoners, northerns, and southerns to all who do not belong.” She said with a gentle sigh looking back over her shoulder toward Cersei.</p>
<p> “Your as mad as your father. All Targaryens should have died the day my husband took Kings Landing.” Cersei said in a hatred tone walking in Daenerys direction when the chains forced her to stop.</p>
<p> “But we didn’t and now we have returned to rule all seven kingdoms. But anyways I just came down here to let you know that your favorite brother will soon die by my dragon. I know where he is and his days are getting shorter the same as yours.” Dany said looking at her face to see her reactions.</p>
<p> Cersei said nothing just closed her eyes and leaned into the darken stone walls.</p>
<p> “I could bring him her for you to say your good byes and let him look upon your face as the fire takes his if you like. Or bring his remains back to keep you company.” She spoke tauntingly trying to get a rise out of Cersei.</p>
<p> But Cersei done nothing except hid her face within the stone wall.</p>
<p> “The lioness has lost her claws while the dragons breath fire. I promise I will let you know when your lover and the father of your children breaths his last.” She said walking out from the dungeons has she stopped to hear the whimpering escaping the broken down Cersei Lannister.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Winterfell)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Three days has passed and Arya was determined to find a way to get the North to see what was to come. But first she will have proof before she spoke to the lords of their future situation.</p>
<p> But right now she was busy being Queen. Sitting in the Great Hall while Bran was with Jon and Sansa of all people and lets not forget Tyrion. Jamie and Sandor were standing by her side as they found the man she was looking for who knew Dragonstone as he was lord Stannis’s Hand at one time. </p>
<p> Sam from the Nights Watch wrote to her telling her where she could find dragon glass. Of all places it had to be on Dragonstone where Jamie could not go with her. Waiting for the man to approach she still had to figure out how she was going to get it off Dragonstone without involving the Targaryens.</p>
<p> “Your Grace I was told you have requested an audience with me.” He said looking around the hall with another man standing to his side. </p>
<p> Arya looks at the two liking what she sees. They look nervous, curious, and both seem to be hard workers from what she has been told.</p>
<p> “Yes, Ser Davos I have been told you know the sea, you know many merchants, and once you were a smuggler. That you were the Hand of Stannis Baratheon before his death. Is this true?” She asked watching him closely.</p>
<p> “Yes your Grace, but now I work for lord Manderly, and there is no smuggling going on when I am around these days.” He said with his head held high.</p>
<p> “Ser Davos I have a place for you here at Winterfell. I would like you to become one of my advisors along with my brother of course but you would answer to me. If you agree you will have enough coins to support your family, a place to live and as your Queen you will have my support and protection as long as you are faithful and loyal.” She said as Ser Davos looked stunned not knowing what to say.</p>
<p> “Ser Davos,..?” Arya said waiting on his answer as she held a slight smile.</p>
<p> “Your Grace, I would accept your offer, but the lad here by my side is a smith. Would there be any chance you have a place for him as well. We would like to stick together if we can.” Davos asked as Arya looks to the tall dark hair man who eyes were a beautiful blue. He was built she could tell from the size of his chest and arms. </p>
<p> “What is your name my lord?” Arya asked searching his face for a lie.</p>
<p> “Gendry Waters your Grace.” He said looking up to her. </p>
<p> Arya searches his face again then she stands to walk over to stand in front of him starring into his eyes.</p>
<p> “Tell me the truth my lord, nothing will happen to you here as long as you speak the truth.” She said calmly.</p>
<p> “Gendry Baratheon your Grace. I am King Roberts bastard. I was told by a man after your lord father spoke to me before his capture in Kings Landing. The man took me away before the red cloaks could find me when they started to kill all Roberts bastards. Then I met Davos and we have traveled together staying hid from the Targaryens and Queen Cersei.” He said looking straight into her eyes hoping she believes him.</p>
<p> “I can not do anything for your lands in the South. In my eyes blood is blood, I care not if one is a bastard or true born. But here you can have a place to call home, I can give you protection in my lands, opportunity to make coins. But the choice is yours.” She said taking a few steps back to let the two men decide for themselves.</p>
<p> Davos and Gendry both bent the knee to Queen Arya and swore fealty to her. She gives a nod to Jamie to escort them out and as she turns to walk to her seat she sees Jon leaning against her chair, Bran and Tyrion next to him as they just seen and heard everything. </p>
<p> “Lord Baratheon now that is interesting.” He said watching her take a seat.</p>
<p> “You know I can not make him a lord officially.” She said fixing her skirts.</p>
<p> “You can’t but I can.” He said with a smile.</p>
<p> “He chose me Jon not you.” She said glancing at him and trying very hard not to stare at his smug handsome face.</p>
<p> “This is something I will think about. But agree to have dinner tonight alone with me and I will not take away your smith,..not yet anyways.” He said closer to her ear as she felt his warm breath upon her neck causing goose bumps to travel down her entire body.</p>
<p> “Bribery will get you no where, go away.” She said pushing him away from her side as he was standing almost right on top of her.</p>
<p> “Tonight in my chambers.” He said walking out from the hall.</p>
<p> Arya looks up to see Sandor giving her a strange look.</p>
<p> “What,..it’s just food, everyone needs to eat.” She explained as he just stood there looking at her as if he knew a secret.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>Tyrion was pleased as the agreement was complete. They would gather in three moons with the lords from the North and South. Jon even went with the responsibility of making sure Harrenhal would be ready to hold as many as possible.</p>
<p> “Jon can I ask you a question not concerning politics?” Bran asked as Jon was petting the wolves laying in front of the hearth.</p>
<p> “If I can do the same.” He said looking to Bran.</p>
<p> Bran nods so he begins.</p>
<p> “If you had a chance to see your parents just once would you?” He asked in a serious tone.</p>
<p> “Yes,..I would without questions. I find myself wondering who they really were, what they were before they left this world. I have heard many things about their deaths, to be true for one to tell but from another they say what they speak is true. I really don’t know what the truth really is anymore.” He said watching Bran grabbing for a fur cover to place over his legs.</p>
<p> “Take me to the Godswood. We will finish our conversation with the old gods.” Bran said as Jon pushed him outside the castle.</p>
<p> Reaching Bran’s special spot Jon stops to take a seat next to Bran. </p>
<p> “From here I can show you the past, we can not change anything as the past is over. They can not see or hear us. But if we do this know things can be great in visions but also there is pain. Not physical but emotionally.” Bran said waiting on Jon’s questions to begin.</p>
<p> “How? How can you go to the past?” He asked looking confused.</p>
<p> “I was given a gift after I woke from the fall. If not for that I do not believe I would have my gift.” He said waiting once more.</p>
<p> “How did the fall happen?” Jon ask wanting to know that answer for awhile now.</p>
<p> “Jamie Lannister pushed me out the window from the broken tower.” He answered honestly.</p>
<p> “He what?” Jon yelled with anger. Instantly he felt his blood boil.</p>
<p> “Jon, I have forgave him. I have my reasons, so has Arya.” Bran said taking Jon’s hand into his.</p>
<p> “Now lets take an adventure through the past. Keep hold of my hand until we return back here. Close your eyes and lets begin.” Bran said making sure Jon did as he asked before he closed his eyes.</p>
<p> “Open your eyes Jon.” Bran said as he did to see Winterfell.</p>
<p> Jon looks around to see three boys and a girl playing out in the yard. Laughter was heard all around. Then he hears; “Lyanna!” Jon turns to watch the girl run to her fathers arms. “She looks like Arya.” Jon said as Bran agrees.</p>
<p> “Ned,..come it’s time for your lessons.” Jon turns again to see the children go into the castle.</p>
<p> There was a blur then instantly a tall man was sitting on a broken wall with a harp singing a song. “Rhaegar your father is looking for you.” Jon seen Ser Barristan and his father. </p>
<p> Another blur “No Ned I do not want to marry Robert, he will never stay to just one bed and you know this. He already has a bastard by one, no telling how many more will come down the road.”</p>
<p> Jon was trying to capture every detail he could of his mother, trying to keep it for his own memory. </p>
<p> “This is Harrenhal.” Bran said as Jon watches his father pass his wife to go to his mother. He sees his uncles and then he sees his grandfather, and Jamie Lannister.</p>
<p> “That is Jamie.” Jon said looking to Bran.</p>
<p> “Yes, King Aerys made Jamie a kingsguard to take away lord Tywin’s heir. Jamie had no choice.” They watched the tournament as Jon smiled seeing his mother.</p>
<p> The vision changed now they were in Kings Landing. Jon was watching his father and grandfather, he noticed Jamie in almost all the scenes. It switched to his mother as she was sad and she was arguing with her brother Brandon over Robert Baratheon again. </p>
<p> His father was arguing with Aerys over bannermen. “There is no conspiracy father.” “I will burn them all.” Jon seen Jamie near the iron throne. Next he sees a man being dipped into wild fire alive by the orders of Aerys. He watches as his grandfather laughs. He looks over to see Jamie closing his eyes tightly. </p>
<p> He closed his eyes to reopen them and seen his parents together. They were happy and laughing. His mother was wearing a long white gown with her hair hung down and flowing down her back. And when she looks up with a smile on her face Jon felt like she was looking straight at him. “She is beautiful.” He said with happiness.</p>
<p> He watched scenes of his parents together and it was smiles and love he could feel it deep inside of himself.</p>
<p> He looks to Bran with a tear in his eye.</p>
<p> “Jon, we can stop and let this be your memory of the love they shared together.” Bran said leaving him to make his choice to go on or not.</p>
<p> “No, let me see,..I need to know Bran.” Jon said looking forward.</p>
<p> The visions were so real. He could smell the oils on his mother, the scent of her hair. The laugh she had was so lovable, his fathers voice was deep. Then chaos was forming all around. </p>
<p> People were being burned alive as he watched and no one did anything. Robert started the rebellion on a lie. </p>
<p> Jon watches as his grandfather was obsessed with wildfire. The man watched as the skin melted from the bones, he would laugh and cry out burn them all. </p>
<p> He sees Rickard Stark and Brandon dragged into the throne room. Rickard demands trail by combat as Aerys declare fire. He sees Rickard hanging from the rafters as a fire was lit beneath were he hanged. Jon watched as the man burned and Brandon with a leather strap around his neck was trying to reach for a sword to try and save his father. The smell of burning flesh was strong, the screams were loud. Jon turns his head to see Jamie once again. </p>
<p> There was his father he watched as he was defeated and laid dead. He sees his uncle at the tower of joy. He stands behind him as his mother lies there with a broken heart. Bleeding and making her brother promise her to keep him safe. He watches as Ned holds him tightly and cries loudly over the death of his only sister.</p>
<p> The blur came again Jamie was being ordered to kill his own father. Jamie was doing everything to stop Aerys. “They all will burn!” </p>
<p> He watched as the sword entered Aerys back and the dagger went across his throat. When Jamie turns around and Jones sees his face, he knew what it took to do what he done. </p>
<p> “Aerys had ten thousand caches of wildfire all over Kings Landing as you have witnessed Jon. Millions would have died. Jamie broke, he could not bare witness to an entire kingdom. So he chose the life of his King, even if it meant his own. This is what Jamie said to my father when he arrived.” </p>
<p> “Five hundred men just stood there and watched. All the great knights of the seven kingdoms. You think anyone said one word, lifted a finger? Five hundred men and this room was silent as a crypt. Except for the screams, of course and the Mad King laughing. And later..when I watched the Mad King die. I remembered him laughing as your father burned...it felt like justice.”</p>
<p>Jon looks to Bran to speak and suddenly he grabs his head.</p>
<p> “Jon,..what’s wrong?” </p>
<p> “Aye! Somethings wrong,..a pain Bran. Make it stop!” He yells grabbing his head and leaning to his knees.</p>
<p> “Close your eyes and hold my hand!” Bran said and he returns them both to Winterfell.</p>
<p> Jon tries to stand and focus. At the same time they hear the screams, the howling of wolves and a dragons roars. </p>
<p> “Man the walls!” </p>
<p> “DRACARYS!”</p>
<p> More screams and cries.</p>
<p> “What is happening Jon?” Bran asked as Jon sees Daario running to them.</p>
<p> “Daenerys is here,..Arya has the wolves and Raja under something,..Daenerys is trying to burn Jamie and Arya alive!” Daario said out of breath.</p>
<p> “Jon go! Warg into her dragon and stop Miro or Winterfell will be gone and everyone here!” Bran said as Daario helps Bran out of the Godswood.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>Jon runs trying to reach Raja but it wasn’t working he was blocked from entering his mind. When he reaches the gate it was madness. </p>
<p> Raja was roaring with out fire. He was in some type of fit with his wings flapping all over but he could not take flight. He was jerking his head in all directions. He sees northmen guards circle all around the dragon with swords and shields at least ten men deep and behind them were another ten men deep with bows. </p>
<p> The walls were filled with guards and bows with arrows ready. There was a few buildings on fire with people running around. He hears a man screaming in front of the northmen walking through he sees Arya standing in front of Raja with her hands held out to the side and her sight is on the dragon. </p>
<p> Then he sees Jamie on the ground with a missing hand yelling in pain with Tyrion by his side. Something bumps into his leg as he looks down he sees the wolves. Looking out into the distance he sees eyes coming closer, hundreds of eyes. Looking back to Arya he sees the wolves are moving in between the men and circling Raja.</p>
<p> “Dany stop this madness now!” He yells.</p>
<p> “DRACARYS!” She yells but Raja can not obey as he is in to much pain and agony.</p>
<p> Jon tries to focus he can feel Miro close as he tries to reach him to order him to stay away.</p>
<p> “Arya, stop!” Jon tries to get her attention but he can tell she can’t hear him. He sees some blood coming from her nose. He tries to warg into Raja as he starts to feel his pain and suffering Arya is putting him through.</p>
<p> “Jon,..are you with him?” Bran asks as Daario carries him closer.</p>
<p> Before he could answer the wolves start to attack the dragon. Dany yells as one got her leg. Jon sees the wolves attacking in groups from the sides. A few climb on his back as Dany moves closer towards Raja’s head.</p>
<p> He hears orders being given to let loose of the arrows.</p>
<p> “Bran she is to strong!” Jon shouts out. He tries harder digging deeper.</p>
<p> “I got him!” He yells out.</p>
<p> “Take me to her now.” Bran orders Daario as he carries Bran to Arya. </p>
<p> Bran puts his hand on Arya’s shoulder and joins her mind. </p>
<p> “Let go Arya, please. Release them now!” He said and without thinking he puts his other hand on her arm making her crash to the ground.</p>
<p> Instantly the wolves stop, and Raja lays on the frozen ground not moving.</p>
<p> Daario puts Bran on the ground next to Arya. He looks to her face and removes her hair to see blood coming from her nose. </p>
<p> “Arya, Arya.” He says as he picks up her head to lay it on his lap.</p>
<p> Jon looks to Daenerys as she is furious still sitting on Raja. He notices she is not going no where as the northmen have her surrounded on the ground and the walls. </p>
<p>  He walks over to where Arya is as Bran is trying to wake her.</p>
<p> “How is she?” He asked looking toward Tyrion and Jamie as Sansa was helping him to get to his feet. </p>
<p> “She will be fine when she wakes.” He said rubbing her hands with his own.</p>
<p> “Where are you taking him? Bring him to me now!” Daenerys orders a guard as he was helping Sansa with Jamie to take him back to the castle.</p>
<p> “They do not answer to you.” Arya said as she was trying to raise up from Bran’s lap.</p>
<p> “Enough! Daenerys I was invited to my family’s home. I don’t know what has happened to cause this here tonight but I will find out, and it will be dealt with! Please,..lets calm down, put our weapons away.” Jon said loud enough to where everyone could hear.</p>
<p> “What if that beast tries to burn the rest of our homes?” A man said angrily.</p>
<p> “The dragon won’t be able to do anything for a few days, maybe even longer. Please return to your homes and duties. And someone take Ser Jamie to the maesters.” Arya said trying to stand.</p>
<p> “What have you done to Raja!” Daenerys asked in a demanding voice.</p>
<p> “Daenerys enough, he is fine.” Jon said looking at Arya.</p>
<p> “Jon, your Queen can be seen by our maesters, and share your rooms,.. but I will post two guards on her at all times until she leaves our home. And be thankful no one died tonight or things would be worse.” Arya said glaring at Daenerys.</p>
<p> “Bring lord Brans chair and take him inside.” She said looking at her brother. She seen a sadness in his eyes. They will talk about it later.</p>
<p> “How dare you treat me like a prisoner, I am the Queen of the seven kingdoms. I will do as I please.” Daenerys said as she climbs down from her non moving beast walking toward Arya.</p>
<p> “You are no one here but Jon’s aunt or cunt. You have no claim in the North nor will you ever! Guards take her to my cousins rooms and make sure she doesn’t leave!” Arya orders standing face to face with Daenerys.</p>
<p> No one moved except for Sandor as everyone was shocked to see two Queens face to face the second time that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said ENOUGH!” Jon yelled loudly standing in between Dany and Arya as the two were glaring at one another.</p>
<p> “You come with me.” He said pointing to Daenerys. He takes her arm and pulls her toward the castle. By the gates he sees Sandor and they both have the same look knowing what must be done. The fate of Jamie Lannister.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> “Arya what happened?” Bran asked once they were inside his rooms.</p>
<p> “She is what happened. She demanded Jamie to be given to her. When I refused she set fire to the look out tower which started the bigger fire to spread to the peoples homes. Jamie then came forward to give himself up. I tried to stop it but she forced my hand. Ghost knocked Jamie from the flames and I just was everywhere but mainly in a battle with Raja. I wasn’t trying to hurt him, I didn’t want anyone to burn.” She said cleaning her face.</p>
<p> “She is not the Queen here,...I will not bend and if Jon joins her on this,...” Arya said nothing more just turns to look at Bran.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> “What? You promised Jaehaerys! And I was tired of waiting. You said Jamie would die for killing my father.” She said looking at the wolf bite on her leg as the blood runs down her skin.</p>
<p> “I don’t know if that can happen, especially now since you came here and caused a panic. I am here trying to have negotiations for the seven kingdoms. I did not come here to start a war with the fucking North, the Vale, Riverlands, and the Twins over one man. And if you had harmed Arya, that is exactly what would of happened.”  He said furiously, starring at her with daggers. He was so angry he couldn’t even see straight.</p>
<p>“We will take Westeros the same as we took Meereen.” She said walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.</p>
<p> “No,..that was different. They started firing on us with the ships. I had no choice but to use the dragons. I will not rule with fear Dany. I will earn the peoples respect and loyalty, not enforce it by fire and blood.” He said as he removed her hands from out around him.</p>
<p> He walks to the door and opens it.</p>
<p> “Where are you going?” She asked standing there as he turns to look at her.</p>
<p> “You will stay here as Arya has ordered, when you are allowed to leave this room you will be escorted by two of her guards. I will return later.” He said as he walks out the door and she yells out his name.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p>Arya walks into her solar to see Jon asleep in one of the chairs. She adds wood to the fire and stands there just looking at his face. It is only a few hours before dawn so he must have slept here all night she tells herself bitting her lip.</p>
<p> She thinks him handsome, she likes his build, his voice. The way he smells when he  gets close to her. </p>
<p> She then goes to take her seat at the desk. Putting her mind to work instead of the Targaryen just a few feet from her, she tries to concentrates but he makes it hard for her to do so while he sleeps right there where her eyes keep going.</p>
<p> Sitting there bitting on her lip for several minutes she has had a enough. She gets up to walk over to him.</p>
<p> “Jon,..Jon.” She says sweetly and so soft next to his ear.</p>
<p> “Hmm.” He moans.</p>
<p> “Up,..come on. I need to spar, let’s go your all ready dressed.” She says as she pulls on his arm.</p>
<p> “With you,..I don’t want to hurt you. No. What time is it anyways?” He says as he starts to waken.</p>
<p> “You won’t hurt me. Get up. Let’s go,..it is an hour before dawn.” She said putting her hands on her hips.</p>
<p> “Come on you owe me after letting me starve last night.” She said and then he looks up to her with his eyes remembering they were to have dinner together.</p>
<p> “My apologies but a few things had happen and it slipped my mind.” He said standing in front of her to stretch. </p>
<p> “I see, a lovers quarrel?” She said with a smirk.</p>
<p> “No,..get your things and let’s go. You do know which end to use, right?” He asked with a grin.</p>
<p> “Yep,..the pointy end on you.” She said grabbing her sword.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Kings Landing)</p>
<p>Two moons had passed since his visit to Winterfell. Everything was looking good leading up to the meeting between the North and South. Many has bent the knee to him by their own choice.</p>
<p> Visiting the lords and their lands he took time to see what their needs were and to help with what he could. Together many have came together and life was going very good as long with his uncle at a distance. </p>
<p> He sent Viserys to Dragonstone, work was needed to be done. He kept Daenerys at Kings Landing. </p>
<p> Sitting in his solar answering the many requests from the lords he stops to think about his time in Winterfell. It has been a moon since he has heard from Arya.</p>
<p> The day they sparred together was one he will never forget. She was so quick, slick to the eye to catch on her movements but so fascinating to watch until he would miss a block. </p>
<p> She let him know early not to go easy on her just because she was small and a woman.</p>
<p> At the end of that match they were both exhausted as neither would give into the other, both stiff, sore, and had bruises that did held for a few days. </p>
<p> Smiling he remembers how beautiful she looked, her hair in a loose braid falling around her face, the slight smiles when she was able to land a decent hit.</p>
<p>He found himself wanting to be close to her more and more each day. The second night after Daenerys had arrived he did sleep in his rooms with Dany next to him, but they did only sleep not for her trying to bed him but he just didn’t want to.</p>
<p> Since that night he has dreamed and thought of Arya in ways that would make any man blush. But for some reason he could not allow himself to bed another even though the need had a raised a few times.</p>
<p> He holds up a scroll from Samwell Tarly from the Nights Watch. Reading the contents he remembers the dead man from the Wall.</p>
<p> ‘Dragon glass on Dragonstone?’ He is curious so he decides to pack a few things to fly over to Dragonstone, and to check out his uncle. </p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Dragonstone)</p>
<p> It wasn’t long after he arrived he was told about the letters and deals Viserys has going on trying to over throw Jon and take his crown. But he already knew this because lord Varys had told him as much. One of the reason he sent him to Dragonstone and to keep his aunt and uncle apart.</p>
<p> Viserys had gotten to Daenerys and that is why she went to Winterfell all ready raged to cause a war by her actions.</p>
<p> Lucky for him Bran had seen and to let him know and Varys had confirmed. </p>
<p> “What brings you here Jaehaerys?” Asked Viserys walking out on the beach heading to a major cliff that turned into a large opening which led into a massive cave.</p>
<p> “This,..lets get some men and see what is inside. I’am told it is full of dragon glass.” He said walking back the other direction.</p>
<p> “Why do we need dragon glass?” Viserys was asking as they climbed the stairs to the castle.</p>
<p> “The Nights Watch is asking about it, ..and how much we have, I don’t know why they want it.” He said entering the castle.</p>
<p> “I’ll get the men and we can find out.” Viserys said hurrying out from the room.</p>
<p>Xxxx</p>
<p> (The Wall)</p>
<p> Arya thought she knew what cold felt like but beyond the Wall it was entirely different type of cold. No matter the furs or wool it still seeped into your bones.</p>
<p> Gendry and the others had ice hanging from their beards. Everyone’s faces were chapped and red, lips cracked open with deep cuts and frozen blood.</p>
<p> Since Jamie was recovering and learning to wield a sword in his other hand Gendry had stepped up to take his place until he returns to do his duties. </p>
<p> Arya was able to speak with the man they call Mance, the King beyond the Wall. She made a deal with him to have five of his men lead them in search to find a wight. It only costed her two wagons of food, and steel. But they needed the help.</p>
<p> Her party consisted of twenty men plus herself. Five wildlings, five watchmens, and ten northmen. </p>
<p> Several days of walking and climbing frozen hills and canyons. Nowhere to find shelter in the location they are in now. Instead it was a flat sea of ice, with black spots off in the distance. The wind was so brisk and strong it burns your face when kissed against the skin.</p>
<p> They came to another canyon as the red beard wildling motions them to get down.</p>
<p> Crawling over to where he was laying on the ground he points down below them.</p>
<p> There she seen a small group passing through. </p>
<p> The other men didn’t know what to think of such a sight, especially the northerns.</p>
<p> She digs into a leather bag to get the ropes and the bur lap to take one with them. She wanted two just in case but one would do. </p>
<p> Coming up with a plan they had captured two like she wanted. Standing around getting ready to move on they hear a screeching yell. Several looked up to see five wights standing above the cliff pointing to them.</p>
<p> “Run now!” The red beard man yelled as they tried to stay together and do. </p>
<p> Three days they have been running back towards the Wall. But they were still several days away from reaching it. </p>
<p> “How much longer,..we can’t keep doing this,..with no rest, no real food.” A man said as they stopped to breath for a moment.</p>
<p>“Over there, look.” Another said pointing toward a dark spot.</p>
<p> “I can’t tell what that is?” Arya said trying to see through the gusty winds.</p>
<p>She turns around to look at their surroundings when all of a sudden one of her northmen screamed in pain. She turns to see a metal object pierced through his chest and a wight standing behind with others coming closer.</p>
<p> “We need to go now!” She yells running toward that black spot.</p>
<p> Looking back white snow was becoming darker in length and width.</p>
<p> Running so hard through the ice and deep snow that came to her knees she sees a slight hill to slide down to reach the bottom. Out in front of her there were a pile of boulders sticking up from the ice.</p>
<p> “Over there,...we need to hurry.” She said as she started to run. The wights were surrounding them.</p>
<p> Making it to the boulders they all stood looking around, they had no where to go. Gendry looks to Arya as she takes her stance along with the others. The wights start crossing the frozen flat ground in large groups coming in toward them in all directions. </p>
<p> Cracking of ice was heard, then large cracks started to be seen stretching in long and short lines all over the ice. Looking to the ground they started to see wights starting to fall into what was water.</p>
<p> “Can they swim or cross water?” She asked looking to the red beard man.</p>
<p> “We will both find out.” He said standing close to her.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Winterfell)</p>
<p> Bran was watching for a few days but then he had lost her. The crows were not flying out that far because of a storm so he could not see if she was in danger. </p>
<p> On the seventh day there she was with a red wind blown face, dried busted lips, ice hanging from her furs. </p>
<p> He glides back around to see her running along with the men toward a frozen lake, behind them he seen why. His chest was starting to ache as the numbers of wights were in the hundreds if not more. He turns to glide again in a panic and then sees the ice cracking and the wights falling in the frozen waters.</p>
<p> She can not see or hear him cause the snow and wind. He watches as the wight stop after several had fallen into the waters. Looking at the men and his sister take a seat where ever they could on the boulder. The wights stand still and they are waiting to claim all of them. </p>
<p> Bran opens his eyes with a tear escaping. He needs Jon. Even though he was told not to,..she is his sister before his Queen.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (Dragonstone)</p>
<p>Jon and Viserys was looking at old ancient drawings inside the cave. He was amazed of the story it was telling in not words but pictures. </p>
<p> Taking his candle to each stone to see everything he could, Viserys seemed to be intrigued as well.</p>
<p> “You say these are dead. But they still walk the lands?” He asked looking at the drawings.</p>
<p> “Aye,..I have seen two at the Wall. When I lived at Winterfell old Nan would tell tales to Robb and I never thought it could be true.” He said turning around walking to the other side of the cave.</p>
<p> “What is this place I wonder?” Viserys asked when Jon walks over to see what he is looking at on the stone wall near a pile of broken off stones.</p>
<p> “It looks like a fist in away,..maybe it has something to do with the fist of the first men.” Jon said bending over picking up the broken pieces from the ground.</p>
<p> “Your Grace a raven from Winterfell.” A servant said handing Jon a scroll.</p>
<p> Taking his candle to lay it on some rocks he breaks the seal to start reading.</p>
<p> ‘Jon,</p>
<p> Arya and a group of men went beyond the Wall. She is trapped surrounded by the dead. From the sky you will see a large frozen lake in the middle some boulders. There you will find her. Please cousin, get to her in time.</p>
<p> Bran.’</p>
<p> Jon ran out of the cave as Viserys followed.</p>
<p> “Where you going?” He asked stopping Jon by grabbing his shoulder.</p>
<p> “Arya is in trouble, she is surrounded by the dead,..I must go to her.” He said hurrying to the castle.</p>
<p> “I’ll go with you, I want to see this myself.” Viserys said as Jon gave a nod.</p>
<p> Xxxx</p>
<p> (The Wall)</p>
<p> They were bundled together as their bodies shivered. No means to start a fire or to find any more warmth. </p>
<p> “Arya your name, daughter of lord Stark?” The red beard man asked.</p>
<p> “Yes, what are you called?” She asked being shielded by Gendry and Sandor on both sides of her.</p>
<p> “Tormund Gaintsbane. You first one who has ever gave to us Free Folks, and not try to kill us.” He said looking down at her.</p>
<p> “I think we need to talk more about your people when we get out of this mess.” She said laying her head on Sanders arm as he moves it to wrap it around her.</p>
<p> “Aye, sounds good. Day is breaking the sun will be good. Maybe they will give up and leave.” He said looking out toward hundreds of wights standing all around them.</p>
<p> “I wonder who those three are on the horses? That one in the middle looks to be wearing a crown of sort. A frozen crown.” She said as Sandor stood to walk to the edge of the rocks.</p>
<p> “Fucking cunts!” He said throwing a rock as it crashed against ones face. Standing there he watches them and picks up a bigger rock and throws it to land and slide across reaching the edge of the lake.</p>
<p> They watch as one wight starts to walk across the ice, then another a few seconds pass, then a few more then several start to walk on the frozen ice.</p>
<p> Everyone starts to stand and Arya hits Sandor in the arm.</p>
<p> “Stupid.” She said glaring at him.</p>
<p> “Oh shit,..here they come!” Yells Gendry holding his hammer.</p>
<p> “Try to stay close together, keep them off the rocks!” She yells out.</p>
<p> “What does the god of death say? Not today,..not today.” She keeps repeating as she swings her sword.</p>
<p> Her swing was to soft and slow, as it didn’t cut the wights head off. She tries again giving it her all to see the head fly off.</p>
<p> It only took minutes and they were swarmed. She seen a man being pulled off backwards from the rock as he yells in pain with swords slashing through his body. Being forced to fight two and three at a time the group was drifting apart. </p>
<p> There were screams and yells mixed in with cries and screeching. She felt herself being pulled down the rock by her leg, she reached over to hold on to a large rock that was sticking out. One had her leg another her furs.</p>
<p> Quickly as she could she takes her sword to cut off the hand on her leg, then she reaches over to unfasten her furs to slip out from the other, and roll over to take his head.</p>
<p> The corner of her eye caught Tormund being dragged to the ground as she went three steps to help him as she did Gendry smashed one before he got ahold of her. They had no room reaching the top of the boulder with everything they had they kept fighting.</p>
<p> Another man yelled out and then another and suddenly a roar from the sky with bright orange flames appeared. A black beast was raining fire all around burning the dead by the hundreds. </p>
<p> Then another dragon was there engulfing the dead approaching on the other side. </p>
<p> Her and the men bent down as the black beast came in close to land as the other was still in the sky killing what he could before he to landed.</p>
<p> “Arya! Come on, there’s to many!” Jon yelled taking his sword to help kill the ones closes to the boulder.</p>
<p> “Climb on to the dragons find a horn and hang on!” He yelled as the men were trying to make their way through the wights. Jon was there in front of her as she almost had his hand when she was pulled backwards by a wight and into the water.</p>
<p> “Arya! Arya!” He yelled wielding his sword through everything he seen. He reached the hole and found her hand as she came up with a gasp for air.</p>
<p> Pulling her up the wight still had her leg as he cut the arm off.</p>
<p> “Jaehaerys I have the rest of the men let’s go!” Viserys yelled.</p>
<p> Jon had to carry her to Miro as he hands her to Gendry to hold as he climbed his eye caught something shining. He looks and it was a long ice spear, Viserys started to take flight when he seen the dead throw the spear with such force it went clean through Vega’s neck ripping it wide apart.</p>
<p> Jon could do nothing except watch along with the others as Vega’s screams with blood pouring from his neck to divide into the frozen waters with Viserys and the men.</p>
<p> “Go, go! He has another!” Yelled Tormund as Jon turns to see and hurries to take flight. The spear went right pass his head. Jon turns to look where Vega went down but no one came up. Turning his head again he sees the frozen crown on the one who threw the spear. He looks forward as they fly higher towards Castle Black.</p>
<p>Lord commander was about to have his meal when everything shook all around him, then the loud roar of a dragon was heard. Of course the horn was blown to late as he heard shouts to open the gates. He walks out into the yard to see King Jon carrying a blueish purple Queen Arya in his arms and she is not wearing any furs.</p>
<p> “What happened?” He roars approaching Jon and looking at Arya.</p>
<p> “I need a maester.” Jon yells holding Arya when the Watchmen stop to look at one big red beard wildling.</p>
<p> “Sam come quickly!” Mormont yelled then he looks to Tormund. </p>
<p> Tormund looks at the men and then Sandor walks over to all of them.</p>
<p> “He is with the Queen. He will not be harmed. Stay with me Tormund.” Sandor said glaring at the men in the yard.</p>
<p> “Bring her into the chambers quickly, her lips are to blue.” Sam said rushing up the stairs.</p>
<p> Jon walks in as Sam adds more wood to the fire.</p>
<p> “Take everything off, everything wet must come off quickly.” He said as Jon lays her on the bed to look at Sam.</p>
<p> “Is this not your job?” Jon asked removing her boots and sword belt.</p>
<p> Sam stands to look at Jon.</p>
<p> “I have never seen a woman undressed, we don’t have women here, besides your a King and her cousin.” Sam said turning around to bring over more furs.</p>
<p> “After you take all her clothes off you need to remove your boots and tunic, you can keep your breeches on unless she doesn’t start warming fast enough. I will be back in a few minutes.” He said leaving the room.</p>
<p> Jon stood there trying not to think about what he must do instead he just does it. He removed everything on her as her skin was a slight purplish color so he stripped everything except his small cloth and climbed under the covers with her.</p>
<p> She was like ice as he brings her body towards his. Rubbing her back, arms, thighs, legs, and even her hands. He pulled so close her frozen breast laid against his chest, he entangled their legs together using his feet to rub on her legs.</p>
<p> After several minutes he felt her starting to shiver. Sam walks back inside the room to place more furs on the top of them.</p>
<p> “Keep her warm, do what your doing that is good. After the shivers are over she will sleep, but needs to stay warm for awhile. The heat from your body will do that faster then the furs and fire. I will bring hot broth for her and more food for you.” He said laying his hand on Arya’s face.</p>
<p> “The blue is starting to fade, that is good.” Sam said as he turns to walk out of the room once again.</p>
<p>Jon kept rubbing her shivering body as he bends his head down to look at her he sees her eyes trying to open.</p>
<p> “What were you thinking? I haven’t heard from you in a moon and when I do your surround by the dead.” He said kissing the top of her head. He feels her face lean against his bare chest, along with movements from her shivering lips.</p>
<p> “Just rest,..I’ll have enough time to yell at you later, and I will Arya.” He told as he kissed her head again.</p>
<p> Her eyes would open and close as he watched her. Few hours passed as he fell asleep after she stopped shivering. Waking up he felt himself aroused, lips on his chest and firm breast. He opens his eyes to look at her to see her color has returned. </p>
<p> She was pressed snuggly against him as he couldn’t get any closer, well he could but thinking like that didn’t help matters. With his throbbing going on he decides to get out of bed for awhile.</p>
<p> So he slowly moves from the bed to quietly dress and made sure there was more wood in the fire and furs were pulled closely to her. He lays a kiss on her head and leaves the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>